The Lightning Thief: Ace's Version!
by Ace Jeremy
Summary: Selean, a young girl who got abandoned at the age of three at Camp Half-Blood, has lived a pretty closed life. Only trusting few and showing mercy to none. Everything changes though when she meets the new camper Percy Jackson. The chaos begins! And no she doesn't end up with Percy. He's Annabeth's! Please R&R
1. Abandoned

**Hey I'm here with a story on Percy Jackson. My version. **

**I really hope you guys like it.**

**Oh and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did…this is how it would be. ;)**

Chapter 1

Being bore of Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and Hermes, the God of Messengers, young Selean was a rare being. For most Gods go with humans, or when they die they get turn to immortals but for Selean she is a Goddess by blood. Since the parents are both Gods they have no time to raise Selean properly. They tried to visit her as much as they can but it's not often enough for a child to healthy. She live in a little cottage home in Olympus. Her mother was very strict on Selean not being able to go out of the cottage, so Selean was very lonely indeed. It took three years for Athena to make a decision.

"I have it," said Athena to Hermes one night in the cottage that their daughter was now asleep in her bed. "Let's send her to that Half-blood camp."

Hermes was stunned by her decision. "But Athena, she is nowhere near a half-blood, plus we can't just send her there at three years of age," Hermes said still in shock. Selean stirred than woke up to find her parents arguing over something.

"Dada? Mama?" she whispered Athena and Hermes turned to look at her while she got out of bed and ran towards them. Hermes kneel with his arms out-stretched as Selean hurried into her father's arms. Hermes pick her up and turned to Athena.

"Like I said to young to go," Hermes said. Athena's face turned fierce.

"She can and will. I want her to learn her history and how to defend herself and others," she said scowling at Hermes. "Besides," she continued. "she is my daughter which means she _will_ behave well." She stared at Selean who was still in her father's arms, hard.

"You will behave right, child?" she said.

Selean stared at her mother. Though she was only three her in intelligence was imaginable. But she would always pretend she was a dumb mortal three year old just to annoy her mother.

"I'm this many," she squeaked holding up her hand showing three fingers. Hermes chuckled. He would always be amused of Selean by her personality and free spirit.

Hermes and Selean were really close, even as a baby, Hermes was fond of his daughter. He knew he was only able to see her rarely but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her for good.

"Athena are you sure about this?" Hermes asked softly. Athena raised her eyebrow in question.

"It is the wisest choice there is or would you rather have her live the rest of her life in a cottage alone and not be able to make friends? At least at Camp Half blood she can live a normal life. Well as normal a half-blood can be." Hermes was heartbroken but knew that Athena was right.

He looked down at Selean who was staring back at him with her unusual purple eyes. She seemed confused. _She doesn't know what we were talking about, _Hermes thought relived. 

"Okay," he replied in agony. Hermes placed Selean in his messenger bag with holes. Selean popped her head out and stared. Athena kneel by the bag and kiss Selean on the forehead.

"Be well, my daughter," Athena whispered in her ear. Then she stood up and left the cottage, without turning back. Selean went back in the bag and kept quiet. She didn't know why her mother would say such a thing. It sounded almost as if they wouldn't meet again for a long time. She popped her head out again and her black hair went flying off her shoulders.

They were flying! Over the ocean, really fast. Selean was admiring the view when she saw something move in the bag.

"George! Martha!" she squealed happily. George and Martha were two green snakes no bigger than earthworms. They were Hermes assistants you could say and Selean's only friends. Since she was never allowed to leave the cottage the two snakes were the only ones who could keep her company.

Selean picked George up and squealed again, "Snake plane."

"Please put me down Selean I don't want to fall out of the bag," George said nervously.

"Nonsense." Selean said, bringing George outside the bag, acting like he was a plane.

Suddenly George slips from Selean's hand and headed straight towards the ocean. Selean screamed for George. Hermes heard and looked sown down to see the green snake falling towards the blue abyss. He dips down and grabs George just in time. He puts George back in the bag and places a hand on Selean's head.

"Please don't play with George and Martha outside the bag, okay honey?" he said gently. Then he ruffled her hair, smiled, and set off once again.

Selean didn't touch the snakes, but watched in delight as they wrestled, fighting over who she liked more. Suddenly they stopped the temperature turned warm. Selean popped her head out.

They were in a room that had a staircase to the right and a window to the left. Outside the widow it stilled showed that it was still nighttime. She turned to see a man staring at her. The man was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. Selean absolutely adored purple. She beamed.

Then a horseman walked into the room. He wasn't really a horseman. From the waist up he looked like an ordinary man. He had brown curly hair, a scruffy beard. Plus a frayed tweed jacket on. But from the waist down he was a white stallion.

He froze when he saw Selean in Hermes's bag. He walked forward slowly. "Hermes what is with the surprising visit?"

"Oh I'm not staying long, just came to drop off a package," Hermes replied, looking down at Selean than back up.

Horseman said, "Is she a half-blood?" Staring at Selean, horseman walked forward and took her out of the bag. Hermes shook his head.

"No, but she is my daughter, Chiron," he answered the horseman named Chiron. Chiron frowned.

"But if she's your daughter and not a half-blood than…" he stopped realizing the truth. Hermes nodded.

"Her mother is Athena," Hermes whispered. The porky man burst out laughing.

"You and Athena? How in the world did that happen?" Hermes stayed quiet but not Chiron who was still holding Selean.

"Mr. D this is not a funny matter." He looked at Hermes. "Why did you come? You wouldn't have made this long trip over here just to show us your daughter."

"Her mother wanted her to learn how to protect herself and others." Hermes answered.

Mr. D said, "Then we shall teach her, right Chiron?"

"Yes of course," Chiron replied quickly. Hermes nodded, kissed Selean on the forehead and walked outside. Selean panicked. She jumped out of Chiron's arms ran outside. Outside was beautiful.

A meadow of green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries spread out under the night sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills. But Selean ignored it all. Still in panic Selean looked for her father and finally spotted him. She ran as quickly as she could and surprised him by wrapping her arms and legs around his own leg.

Hermes stopped walking and looked down to see his daughter looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy, where are you going?" she whispered. That hurt Hermes.

"Daddy," she continued, "don't you love me anymore?" hearing those words was like a stab to the heart for Hermes. He kneeled, pried Selean's legs and fingers off of him and pull her into a tight hug.

"Of course I love you, but I have to do what best for you." Selean pulled away, tears pouring from her glowing violet eyes. She shook her head.

"No you don't. you don't love me. If you did you would visit me more and not leave me by myself all the time." She was rubbing her eyes with her sleeve, sobbing. "Mama would be there more to but she isn't and neither are you. And now your leaving me aren't you? Right papa?" she looked up at Hermes; pain, and loneliness obvious in her eyes. Hermes cringed, his heart feeling like it was being torn apart with every word she spoke.

Hermes reached out and cradle Selean's face wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"Please forgive me, my preicous child," he pleaded.

Hermes stood up and started to run off. Selean tried to follow but Chiron picked her up and held onto her tightly. Tears pouring down her cheeks she struggled to get away. She kept scearming for her father to come back. But he dissapeared into the night.

He was gone.

Selean stopped struggling at last and Chiron caustionly put her down. As soon as her feet touch the ground she ran to the twevle cabins that represent each god or goddness. She ran non stop until she got to the cabin with a bronze eleven and a caduceus. (Hermes's symbol)

Selean ran inside and locked the door. She turned around seeing no one else in the cabin and spotted her stuff there.

She was all alone.

There were six ets of bunk beds, Selean picked the first right top one and cried her way to sleep.

**Well that's it. **

**Please R&R! Just one will get you the next chapter!**


	2. Words Spoken

**Hope you like the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Please R&R**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Selean woke up, comfortable. She opened her eyes, then blinked. She sat up in the bed and looked around. There were two widows on both sides of the cabin wall and it showed Selean that it was early afternoon. She jumped off the bed, softly landing on her feet. She went to a bag on the floor that had her clothes in it and changed. After she finished she went to the door and opened it.

She let out a awe filled gasp.

Selean was at a camp and a beautiful one at that. The strawberry valley, the rolling hills, and the forest. She saw an archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables, the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and an area that look like a sword and spear fights. She saw a outdoor pavilion formed in white Grecian columns. She saw that she was in the woods by the lake and that there were other cabins as well all looking different expect that each had a large brass number above the door—odds on the left side, evens on the right.

The one just that she just exited looked the most like a summer camp cabin. The threshold looked good, the brown paint looking fresh. Over the doorway was the brass number eleven and a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. A caduceus.

"Hermes…" Selean growled, then frowned. Her heart ached but shut it away deep inside herself. She decided to look around at the other cabins since she had no idea where she was at.

There were twelve cabins in total. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. Number nine had smoke stocks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hops. In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest, bulkiest of the twelve. It polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seem to streak across them. cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Zeus and Hera," Selean mumbled, remembering the few times she met them. They were so kind to her. Realizing her thoughts she quickly shook her head.

She walked on until they got to a cabin that was long, low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor.

"Poseidon." Selean said, confidentially.

Number five was bright red. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway. She saw further down a big white mansion size house. It was three stories high and had a porch that circled around the house and railing.

After she was done she decided to go to the archery range. She didn't know why she went there but it just felt right. She picked up a bow and a quail of arrows, went to the first target and set herself up.

Chiron was watching on the other side of the line when he saw Selean come up. He stepped back so she wouldn't see him. He saw that she had a bow and arrows. He was surprise when she was able to set her bow perfectly. Selean closed her left eye, pulled back the arrow, took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and fire. It landed right on bulls-eye.

Ever since that day Selean went to the Archery Range every day, worked on sword fighting and agility. Since Hermes left her she never talked so she never socialize with the other campers, not that she cared. If anything she like it. She never got up at dinner time when campers were supposed to give food to their parents in the bone fire. On her spare time she would go to the Big House and play a card game called pincole with Mr. D and Chiron. She started going outside the camp without permission and go hunt real animals. Campers couldn't hunt inside camp because it was filled with wood nyths and satyrs. Chiron was a centaur Selean found out later and Mr. D was the Olympian god of wine, Dionysius.

Selean's skin tan from all the time outside and she would dress in nothing but black. She wore black nail polish and lipstick…

Four years later when Selean was seven, a young girl showed up. She was about five with light blue hair up to her shoulders and her eyes gem blue with light brown skin. Strangely, she felt connected with the girl. _She must be new, _Selean thought. She put her sword down and ran for the Big House. The girl entered before she did, carrying a suitcase. Selean ran inside just before the door closed and stepped in.

"So who's the new kid?" Selean's voice ringed out for the first time in four years. Her voice surprised her. it sounded like chiming bells.

Quickly Selean put her hand to her mouth and looked at the young girl. Her eyes were wide but she smiled. Selean put down her hand and smiled as well. She looked up to see Mr. D and Chiron look shocked. _I don't blame them, _she thought.

"So what is she?" Selean said her voice ringing.

Chiron got himself together and said,

"Undetermined, but she won't tell us her name."

Undetermined means they don't know who the god parent is.

"Hmm…" Selean said. She walked up to the girl, got on her knees, and put her training dirty hands on her shoulders.

"Do you have a name?" the girl nodded once.

"Are you going to tell me?" she shook her head.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry." Selean smiled. "Trust me."

The girl blurted out, "Alex."

She put her hand against her mouth like she didn't say her name on purpose. She had a beautiful voice almost like singing.

"Alex," Selean said and then smiled. "What a beautiful name, mine's Selean."

When the girl, Alex put down her hand she was smiling too..

"Selean is a very very pretty name."

"Thank you, Alex, do you want to stay with me?" Alex nodded. Selean stood up. And turned to Chiron.

"I will be her trainer."

"But Selean that's a big responsibility," Chiron said nervously.

"Chiron I don't care if it a big responsibility. Right now I'm the only one who can get through to her." Selean said, serious.

Chiron sighed.

"Very well Selean you can train Alex."

Selean walked up to Chiron and gave him a surprise hug. She pulled back after a while and smiled.

"I won't let you down."

Chiron smiled.

"You never have."

Selean walked to the door and turned to Alex.

"Come."

Alex quickly picked up her suitcase then hurried after Selean. Alex was dazed by the beauty of the camp. Selean showed her everything from the lake and river to the training area. When they got to the cabins they stopped at Hermes's cabin. Alex looked up at it while Selean began unlocking it.

"So your dad is Lord Hermes?"

Alex watched as Selean gritted her teeth and sneered.

"He is no father of mine." She hissed.

Selean opened the door with her a key then pointed at the nearest top buck.

"That one is yours."

Selean jumped on her buck, turned towards the wall and didn't say another word, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Selean woke up earlier than usual and walked to the Big House. She felt guilty for snapping at Alex like she sis. It wasn't her fault that Selean's parents decided to leaved her.

She entered the house frowning.

Selean looked up to see Chiron in his wheelchair. (He uses a magical wheelchair so he looks like a human) Mr. D sat next to him at the table. She noticed that they were staring at something on the table and moved so she could see.

It was a little brown package. It didn't say who it was from but it was addressed to Selean.

"Is that package for me?" she asked.

"Selean," Chiron said startled like he didn't hear her approach.

"Is it or not mine?" she demanded.

Chiron sighed.

"Yes it's for you, but—"

Selean had already pick it up and ripped it open. Inside was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. It was a necklace. Solid gold chain with a solid silver caduceus with solid silver owl wings that expanded. The eyes of the two snakes were made of real topazes. She stared at the necklace for a long time. The necklace was the symbol of Hermes and Athena combined. She placed her hand on her beaded necklace. Every camper gets a bead for every year they spend at camp. She currently had four and couldn't imagine not wearing it. But then her anger came rushing back to her to her.

She rushed out the door not saying a word and ran to the cabin. Once there she saw Alex wasn't awake and went to her dresser, which she had painted it black, and opened the top draw. She stuffed the necklace in the back of it and then she went and woke Alex up.

"Rise and shine, today we start your training…"

Selean was a fierce trainer. She wouldn't tolerate Alex giving up. It took weeks for Alex to just get used to the feel and movement of swords. Archery was a disaster, Alex never hit the target so Selean stayed with sword fighting. Daggers, two swords, sword and shield, all of this Selean taught Alex. When Selean would go out hunting she would bring Alex along. The younger girl developed a skill of skinning and deboning. Selean and Alex would sell the skin and meat to the other campers behind Chiron and Mr. D's backs though both girls knew that they knew. As the years passed the two got closer and closer. Alex saw Selean as a older sister and not just a trainer. One day while they were hunting Selean nine years old and Alex seven, Selean struck a deer with her brand new bow Chiron had given her. The bow was purple—her favorite color—with a silver string.

"Go Alex," she said, drawing her bow to her side while Alex happily ran to the deer and did as she was told. They placed the skin and meat in the bag they always used for the skins and meats and headed back to camp. Once near the border line Selean placed her fingers in her mouth and let out a whistle. Instantly a gray and white form swooped down from one of the trees and landed on her shoulder. Selean took out a piece of meat from a waist pouch and feed it to the form.

"Thanks Catcher. You did a good job today."

The named hawk took the meat into its beak and swallowed.

Catcher was Selean's hawk companion and was forever loyal to her. One day when Selean and Alex were hunting they found the hawk with a wing injury and a cut in its gut that was quickly killing it. Selean had taken it back with her and had Chiron heal the wounds. Chiron had told Selean that the hawk had magic in it and that it had bonded it's soul to Selean's when she had saved it and helped it gained back its health. Catcher will always know where Selean was and could heal her of any injury, while she can do the same.

Back to the present Selean held up the bag and grinned.

"This will finally be enough."

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"Oh, you'll see tomorrow."

The next day Selean was gone when Alex woke up. Throughout the day she stayed ever curious on what the surprise was. She went to her favorite place to get her mind off it, the stables. When she entered , there was someone else there as well. A middle-aged man, slim and fit, with curly black hair with a sly smile. He wore a postal carrier outfit and was leaning against the stable wall next to the door. His hair was under his white pith helmet, and wore a mailbag slung over his shoulder. Alex backed away slowly.

"No need to be afraid, child, I'm just here to deliver a message," the stranger said calmly and gently.

That struck a cork in Alex's mind.

"You…your Selean's father aren't you? Lord Hermes?"

Hermes frowned and looked as if he remembered something he rather forget.

"Yes, well—"

"Why does Selean hate you so much?"

Hermes raised his eyebrow.

"Hate, huh? Well I guess that would make since." He said with a touch of his own sadness in his voice. Then he shook his head. "Enough of that the reason I'm here is to tell who your parents are."

Alex got excited but mad at the same time. She was happy because she'll finally know who her god parent is. However, it angered her that it took years for them to say anything.

Hermes watched as Alex's eyes turned into dark blue flames signaling that she was mad. _Just like her father, _Hermes thought.

"Okay, I think you should know enough that you are not like half-bloods?"

Alex looked back at him, her anger gone.

"What do you mean not like half-bloods?"

Hermes took a deep breath. "Selean may not have told you this but she was born by two god parents."

Alex's jaw fell open.

"How can that be? So she's not a half-blood? Then what is she? What am I? Who was her mother?"

Hermes stopped the questions with his hand.

"She's a minor goddess. Goddess of Persuasion and Trust. Her mother is the goddess of Wisdom and Battle, Athena. As for you, you're the same."

"How?"

"Your parents are Aphrodite, Goddess of Lave and Ares, God of War."

Hermes paused. Looking at Alex he could see the shock on her face. He continued.

"Yes, Alex, that makes you a minor goddess too. I believe you're Goddess of Peace and Compassion."

"Th-that explains a lot I guess. Does this mean now that I know who my parents are I have to move out of Selean's cabin? I mean, she doesn't talk to anyone else but me."

"I understand, and yes you have to move out but that doesn't mean you can't visit."

Just then Hermes's phone rang. He pulled it out and Alex saw that there were two green snakes on it. Hermes answered, talked for a few minutes, and hung up.

"I have to go."

He turned and started to walk off but stopped.

"Oh and Alex," he said without turning. "Don't tell anyone I was here and told you, especially Selean." With that he ran off.

Alex was walking from the Big House when she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Alex!"

She turned to see Selean running up the hill with her hair down—usually she wore it in a tight braid and would undo it when they would go to sleep—but there Selean was with her surprise.

Highlights! Purple highlights!

Selean look beautiful with purple streaks in her black hear that match her eyes. Alex ran to meet her and together they ran to the cabin laughing. Once they got there Selean spoke.

"So? What do you think?"

"You look amazing!" Alex replied, but then she frowned.

"What's the matter?" Selean asked concerned.

"I'm moving out." Alex said and told her everything, except Hermes. She hated lying but there was nothing she could do.

At the end, Selean shook her head and smirked. "I had a feeling you were a minor goddess like me."

"So you knew?"

Selean stood up and walked over to Alex and hopped on her bed next to her.

"Of course I knew. What you thought I didn't know I was the goddess of persuasion and trust? How do you think campers buy all the meat and animal skin so fast?"

It was true. Selean could make anyone buy anything.

"Aren't you upset that I'm not going to live here anymore?"

Selean looked her straight in the eye.

"Of course I'll miss having a roommate, but hey, you should live in your parent's cabins."

"I guess," Alex whispered softly.

"By the way do you know which cabin you want to live in?" Selean asked curious.

"Yeah I'm going to live in Ares' cabin. I don't think I can live in the goddess of love's cabin."

Selean laughed—a rare sound only by Alex.

"I don't blame you, but promise you'll come over and visit."

"I promise." Alex replied with a grin.

Alex jumped off her old bed and picked up her suitcase. She turned and waved to Selean, who returned the wave and then she was gone.

Selean sat alone in her cabin for the first time in years.


	3. Making Amends

**Here's the next chapter for all you people. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Percy Jackson**

**Please oh please R&R! I'll give out cookies in shape of your favorite character!**

Chapter 3

Months went by and more campers showed up, including Mr. D's daughter Jay—also a minor goddess—goddess of Fun and Happiness. She came when she was six. (Alex's age but still younger) Mr. D made Selean her trainer because she did such a good job with Alex. Jay would sleep in Mr. D's camp cabin during the night and train with Selean and Alex during the day.

Jay was very skinny, with red hair and pink eyes. She would always have a goblet with her that was be filled up with soda or wine. When it came to fighting though, well… Jay sucked. She never hit the target in archery, she could barely hold up any sword, shield, or spear. So Selean decided to train her in the ways of the dagger and hand to hand combat. She was really good at that—she was never able to beat Selean or Alex but just about everybody else—she was also the fastest of the three. She could run away from something and no one could catch her.

The three each had something that they specialized in. Alex was strongest than Selean, then Jay. Jay was the fastest than Selean, than Jay. Selean had the most agility than Jay, than Alex. Together they were the strongest of the camp and no one dared cross them—especially the merciless Selean. None of the campers even thought of the idea that they were actually miner goddesses, instead thinking they were just really cool campers. Selean the Goddess of Persuasion and Trust, Alex the Goddess of Peace and Compassion, and Jay the Goddess of Fun and Happiness.

Selean continued to train to other two and took on some other campers as well. During the summer when campers had the choice of going home or staying at camp, the girls would travel together and sometimes even be visited by the gods. Even though they were so young they had gained the respect and blessings of the gods. Alex's parent's, Aphrodite and Ares would drop by once in awhile and though they loved their daughter sometimes arguments would happen—eventually leading to Selean stopping them. Apollo would come and bring Alex flowers and she would get all gushy. Even the Big Three gods had visited them once in awhile—the only ones who would never show their faces were Hermes and Athena, Selean's parents.

But then one year at camp Hermes decided to pay Selean a little visit.

Selean was thirteen at the time, Alex and Jay being eleven. They were doing a two on one sword match. Selean was using her two swords that Athena supposedly sent her for her tenth birthday. Both were a bronze and steel sword—bronze being the metal that kills monsters and steel was used to kill humans (that wasn't allowed though unless absolutely necessary)—with a pure silver handle that had carving of owls and caduceus's, and a amethyst as a hilt. Their names were Haimatos and Skotono. Haimatos meaning 'blood' and Skotono meaning 'kill.' Alex was fighting with a long two-handed sword that Ares had sent her. It was a bronze sword with a gold handle and a lapis lazulis as hilts. It's name was Mathetes, which meant 'disciple.' As for Jay, she had a long bronze dagger that had a silver hilt and a pale ruby as the hilt—that was also given to her by her parent. The dagger's name was Tomos. It's meaning being 'cut.'

Currently Selean was winning when she suddenly heard a very familiar chuckle behind her. She froze and Alex and Jay seized the chance and disarmed her and pointed their weapons at her throat, both smirking in triumph. Selean rolled her eyes and moved the blades away from her before turning around.

There he was. Selean's father leaning on the wooden fence not ten feet away from where Selean was standing. Hermes. He looked the same. Curly black hair, slim, fit, and a sly smile on his face.

"Long time no see right Selean?"

After Selean got over her shock her face quickly turned into a glare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled.

Behind her, Jay whispered to Alex. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Shh." Was Alex's only reply.

Hermes put up his hand up in surrender. "Calm down. I just wanted to make things better between us and—"

"You leave me at camp when I was just barely three years old without a explanation and expect me to want to work things out with you?" Selean hiss through clenched teeth.

"Well…"

"Listen carefully," Selean said, having gained back her swords and pointed one at Hermes. "I will never forgive you or Athena for what you did to me."

And with that Selean sheath her swords and walked away fuming with her hawk, Catcher coming and landing on her shoulder.

Hermes sighed and looked at Alex and Jay who were staring in shock after Selean.

"Well that didn't go the way I hoped."

Alex and Jay looked at him, who was smiling at them.

"Please forgive her, Lord Hermes." Alex pleaded.

Hermes waved her hand his smile turning sad. "She's not the one who needs to be forgiven."

"Lord Hermes?"

Hermes raised his eyebrow and turned to Alex.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh well, I came here to make things up with her and to tell her shes got family coming."

Jay asked, "What family?"

"Well a brother and sister to be more exact."

Alex and Jay's mouths fell open.

Hermes continued, "Well not both of them are mine. The boy is and is a few months younger than Selean but the girl is Athena's and is seven years old."

Hermes checked his watch and gasped.

"My look at the time, I must go. Goodbye, for now." And like that he was gone.

Jay turned to Alex. "Do you think we should go after Selean?"

Alex shook her head.

"No, let her cool off. Let's go to her cabin and wait for her."

They walked to Selean's cabin and waited. When Selean didn't show up at dinner time they went and ate. When they got back to Selean's cabin she was there on her bed holing something in her hand. She didn't seem to have heard Alex and Jay come in. on the bed next to her was their hunting bag which looked full signaling she was hunting.

"Selean what's in your hand?"

Selean jumped and jammed whatever was in her hand under her pillow. She bit her lip as Alex walked up to her bed and lifted up the pillow. Underneath was the necklace she received eight years ago. The caduceus and owl combined. Selean had never bothered to tell them about it because she didn't think it was important.

"What's this?" Alex asked reaching for it.

Selean snatched it up before Alex could.

"It-it's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing. Is it real?" Alex asked.

Selean nodded and opened her hand for Jay and Alec to see.

"It's beautiful." Why don't you wear it?" Jay asked.

Selean closed her hand and jumped down from her bed and walked over to her dresser.

"Let's just say I have a problem with the people who gave this two me." Selean answered, putting the necklace on the dresser.

"Lord Hermes wants you to forgive him," Alex blurted out.

Selean's eyes flashed with a fearful hatred.

"Why should I?"What has he ever done to make up for what he did?" Selean growled.

"Please Selean it's more than that. He came here for two reasons." Alex pleaded.

"Oh and what might that be?" Selean asked with one eyebrow raised.

Alex cleared her throat. "Well the first, of course, was to try to make peace with you. And as for the second. Well…"

"What?" Selean demanded.

"He wanted to tell you that you have a brother and sister coming." Alex looked at Selean and could see the disbelief in her eyes. Selean swallowed hard and lowered her head.

"Can you please leave? It seems I have a lot more to think a about then I thought."

Alex nodded and left with Jay.

It was late, Selean got ready for bed and tried to go to sleep. Too bad sleep would never come. Hours of tossing and turning before she finally gave up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she opened then she saw a man sitting on the left bottom bunk watching her. Selean started to reach for her swords but something stopped her. She looked more closely at the man then recognized him.

"Hermes?" Selean gasped in surprise.

Hermes nodded. "So did Alex and Jay tell you why I'm here?"

Selean nodded and laid down on her side, deciding she'll hear him out.

"Yeah, they said you wanted me to forgive you and something about a brother and sister."

Hermes nodded again. "Your brother is mine and a few months younger than you and as for the sister—"

"Let us out! Please! We want to see her," a male voice said.

Hermes sighed. "I really hope you remembered these two. Of course I ever doubt someone can."

He reached down into his pocket and brought out two green grass snakes whom Selean instantly recognized.

"George and Martha is that really you?"

"Hey Selean! Wow look how much you grown! Oh and love the highlights." Martha said.

"Do you have any rats?" George asked.

Selean shook her head.

"Nope. But I do have him." Selean said pointing to Catcher who was sleeping peacefully on his stand.

"Never mind," George said quickly.

"As I was saying," Hermes said, gaining Selean's attention. "Your sister is Athena's and is seven."

"So you want me to get close to these two for some reason?"

"Well sure but there's someone else with them." Hermes said nervously.

"Who?" Selean asked simply.

Hermes took a deep breath.

"A daughter of Zeus."

"What!"Selean almost yelled.

After World War II the Big Three made a vow to never have any more kids because they were to powerful. That and the fact that the next child of them who turns sixteen will either save the Olympians or destroy them. Selean was still in shock when Hermes spike again.

"Yes it's a shame that Zeus broke the oath but there's nothing that we can do about it then try to get her safely to camp."

Selean nodded in understanding.

"Then I shall be her trainer and friend."

Hermes smiled in pride at Selean. She was still his pride and joy after all. Selean sat up and looked him in the eye.

"So you still want my forgives?"

Hermes stared at Selean who was still staring at him with forceful purple eyes.

"Well, yes, of course I do."

"Tell me something then. whose idea was it to send me here." Selean said, her eyes blazing in the dark.

Hermes sighed. "Your mothers."

"But she knew it was the wisest decision." Hermes added when Selean looked away.

It was silent for a long moment. When Selean turned back to him she was smiling.

"Then I forgive you."

Hermes jaw dropped open. He didn't think it would be that easy to get her forgiveness.

"Why?"

Selean's smile turned into her usual smirk and jumped off her bed. And walked over to him.

"For two reasons. First, I'm the Goddess of Trust and I what would I be if I couldn't even trust my own parent's. Second, if you guys haven't taken me I would never have ended up the way I am now and I like the way I am and I wouldn't have met Alex of Jay."

Hermes got up slowly and suddenly grabbed Selean and hugged her for the first time in ten years. Selean hesitated at first but slowly hugged him back until he pulled away. He let her go and walked over to the dresser and picked up her necklace. He then walked back to Selean and held it out to her.

"Thank you." Hermes whispered.

Selean took the necklace from his hand, moved her hair—which is down to the bottom of her back—out of the way and placed it around her neck.

"It suits you." Hermes complimented.

Breaking up the nice reunion between father and daughter was Hermes's phone which suddenly rang. Hermes scowled before picking up his phone and answered it. He talked for only a few seconds than hanged up.

"That was Demeter. I better be off."

"Goodbye Selean!" George and Martha said at the same time.

Hermes gives Selean one more hug, kisses her on the forehead then disappears.

Selean sighed and rubbed her forehead.

After ten years of hatred she finally let it go all at once. She felt relieved though, it felt like a great weight was taken off her shoulders. Selean crawled back in bed suddenly feeling very tired and went to sleep.


	4. Half-Siblings

**Hey people!**

**Wow it's been months since I updated and for that I apologize!**

**So here's the next chapter of the story!**

**I also decided to start asking questions to my reader, nothing personal or anything. They're only going to be about Percy Jackson! **

**You don't have to answer them either if you don't want to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. That is strictly owned by Rick Riordan!**

**Question: What would you do if you found out you were a demigod?**

Chapter 4

The next morning Selean told Alex and Jay what happened last night. Selean smiled when Alex and Jay hugged her, then turned serious.

"Enough. We have to go to Big House and discuss with Chiron and Mr. D about these three newbies."

They walked to the Big House where they would play pincole with a satyr name Grover who had disappeared a couple months ago. Chiron was in his wheelchair and looked up when he heard them on the steps.

"Why hello girls. Nice morning don't you think?"

"Cut the crap Chiron we want to know about the newbies coming. My brother, my sister, and Zeus's forbidden kid."

Chiron and Mr. D looked at each other in surprise. Mr. D recovered first.

"How did you find this out?"

Selean rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Let's just say I have my ways."

Jay took a sip from her goblet that was filled with wine and gave Selean away.

"It was her father. They finally made up," she said in her always cheerful voice.

Selean glared at Jay while Mr. D and Chiron stared at Selean wide-eyed. Selean looked back at them and told them the story. After Selean was done Chiron smiled.

"I should have known by the necklace they gave you that you are now wearing with your beaded camp necklace. It suits you."

Selean let a small grin on her face. "That's what Hermes said too when I put it on." Then she remembered why they were there.

"Tell us about the newbies. Is that why Grover is gone?"

Chiron nodded.

Ever since he was young Grover wanted to get his searching license and go look for the lost god Pan. His father and uncle had disappeared when they went but Grover was always determined to go and be the one who found Pan. But before he can go out and fulfills his dream hi first has to secede in being the camps keeper. It is a person who goes out and retrieves half-blood and tries to get them to safety. Grover only has to do it once but he has three half-bloods to worry about.

_Poor Grover, _Selean thought.

When are we expecting them?" Selean asked.

Chiron shook his head.

"We don't know. they haven't messages us for a couple days now."

Selean walked over and placed her hand on Chiron's shoulder and thought about how half-bloods message. They never use phones unless it's absolutely necessary. Monsters could pick up your voice and location through phones but not with Iris messages. Of course you need water but that's pretty easy to get. Selean never had to do it because she haven't gotten a quest. The only time she goes out is sneaking out and hang with Alex and Jay during the summer to visit the other gods and goddesses.

"I'm sure they will be here any day now. They do have Grover. As clumsy as he may be he is just as reliable when needed." Selean said trying to comfort Chiron.

It had worked. It was good to be the goddess of trust and persuasion.

Chiron relaxed and touched Selean's hand with his own. He looked up at Selean and smiled.

"You're such a comfort Selean. You're like the daughter I never wanted."

Selean smirked in response. Alex and Jay giggled in the back ground. Mr. D cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him. Mr. D looked straight at Selean.

"Well by what you told us in your story there's not much we can add. All we can do now is wait"

Selean sighed and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Chiron asked though he had a good guess already.

Selean popped her knuckles and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Chiron you know me well enough. I'm going hunting. Alex, I'm in need of your help."

Alex nodded. Selean walked away and Alex started to follow but she turned back when Jay made a whining sound.

"Do you wish to come Jay?" Alex asked already knowing the answer.

Jay beamed. "Oh yes. Yes!" Jay quickly ran down the Big house stairs and followed Alex to Selean who was staring down the hill that's the border line with her bow and arrows in deep shock and disbelief.

Alex and Jay rushed to Selean and stared where she stared. It was raining but thanks to the barrier it just passes over the camp. But outside the barrier it was pouting out but that's not what shock Selean so much.

Outside there was four figures running through the rain as if being chased. Then they saw what was after them. A Cyclopes.

Not a adult size but big enough to do damage. Then Selean realized who the figures were.

"Jay." Selean barked, startling Alex and Jay.

"Run and tell Mr. D and Chiron the newbies are here and in danger." Selean ordered never taking her eyes off the newbies. Selean could make the figures out now. They had stopped running right in front of the border and started fighting the Cyclopes. Alex stared at Selean waiting for what they were going to do.

Selean turned to Alex smirking.

"Alex when was the last time we fought a monster?"

With a smile Alex drew her long sword.

"Far too long."

With that answered Selean placed her thumb and fore finger in her mouth and called Catcher. Catcher came flying and landed happily on Selean's shoulder. Selean gave him a piece of deer meat that she always had in a sack that she always carried around for her beloved hawk. Catcher ate the meat and Selean pointed downhill where the Cyclopes was and the bird took off.

Selean drew a silver arrow from her quail—a gift from Apollo and Artemis, a golden quail with silver arrows that never ran out—and aimed at the Cyclopes' eye while Alex charged down the hill with her long sword up high. Selean fired and it landed right in the middle of the Cyclopes' eye. It shrieked in pain and stumbled backward. Alex already down the hill siege her chance and cut her sword clean through its left leg.

The Cyclopes fell on his back while his knee with blood gushing out. Grover and the others looked up and saw Selean racing down the hill getting soaked by the rain. Selean stopped next to the Cyclopes without even a glance at them and kneel next to the Cyclopes who was on his back groaning in pain.

Catcher had landed on his chest and was purposely walking on it with his claws digging into the flesh, tearing apart the skin. When it couldn't take the pain any more it blindly lashed out with his fist and struck Selean's face. It was so hard she slid ten yards and started to bleed from her forehead.

"Selean!" Alex screamed in horror.

She ran to Selean and saw the golden blood of the gods coming out. Alex quickly wipe away the blood with a cloth she keeps in her pocket. Catcher landed next to Selean's head and touched his beak to Selean's forehead. Alex knew Selean would wake up but the sound of sword fighting and yelling told Alex what she had to do.

"Catcher watch over Selean." Alex whispered knowing Catcher understood.

She pick up her sword and ran back to the chaos. The Cyclopes was throwing rocks and anything else he could at Grover and the others by sound and smell. Alex ran up from behind and lashed it's right arm off.

It yelled in pain. Selean stirred at the sound then heard Alex's scream. Selean sat up fast, too fast. She felt dizzy but that didn't stop her from seeing Alex crashing down with a sick thud next to her. Selean still dizzy crawled over to Alex and checked her pulse. She was alive but unconscious. Selean looked around to see what was happening. Grover was trying to distract the Cyclopes with his goat scent while the others were going to attack. A girl with curly blond hair and gray eyes—who Selean guessed must be her half-sister—was standing behind what looked like a thirteen year old boy with sandy hair and light skin. Selean gasped at how her half-brother looked so much like Hermes. The last was the one who was actually fighting. Black hair, striking lightning blue eyes, light skin and punk clothes. This had to be her. Zeus's forbidden child.

Selean looked around for her bow when she found it. It was only about seven feet away. Selean had to be quick. She crawled over, Catcher taking flight and headed towards the fight, and she grabbed her bow. She found a arrow a few feet away, grabbed it and aimed at the Cyclopes' heart. But something happened.

The Cyclops somehow hit Zeus's kid's shield and sent it flying. The girl stumbled and lost her grip on her spear and fell on her back unarmed. The Cyclopes started the throw his remaining fist down when the girl glowed in a brilliant light that they all turned away.

When they did she was no longer there. Instead there was a tree. A silver pine tree. Silver bark, silver branches, and silver leaves. It was very beautiful. But reality struck Selean hard. That tree was not a normal tree. It was Zeus's kid's tree. Zeus had turned her into a tree to save her. Selean starred in wonder at the tree then she heard a frustrated wailed. Selean turned to the Cyclopes fight Catcher who was using his claws and wings to attack it's face.. Selean took aim at his heart again and fired. It hit the target. The Cyclopes fell silent and went limp. It was still pouting but Selean can hear the crying of her younger sister.

Just then Chiron and mainly the whole camp showed at the top of the hill. Chiron looked from Grover and Selean's brother and sister to the Cyclopes' dead body to the pine tree to Alex's unconscious body and finally to Selean who was breathing hard and leaning against her bow on her knees. They met each other's eyes passing a silent conversation. Chiron looked back at the tree then a Selean again with such agony in his eyes it could only lead to one question. Selean nodded. She didn't know what happened next, but the pain in her head won and everything went black.

Alex was the first one to wake. (Chiron had given Selean a herb to make her sleep peacefully) Alex woke up in one of the Big House's rooms in a bed.

Then she blinked.

A girl was leaning over her. she had curly blond hair and gray eyes. Alex knew right away that the girl was Selean's new sister. But who was she? The thought of Selean made Alex's eyes widened.

"Selean!" she said and tried to sit up but felt to weak. The curly haired girl gave her a glass that looked like juice and she gladly took it. She took a big gulp and immediately felt better. Nectar—the drink of the gods—can really come in handy sometimes.

Alex was able to sit up without struggle this time and scanned the room. Outside the widow showed it was still daytime so it only must have been only a few hours since—

Panic struck Alex and she quickly looked around till she saw Selean resting safely in the bed across from hers and Catcher by her side. Alex sighed in relief, but then she noticed that someone was sitting in a chair next to Selean's bed. The boy had light skin and sandy hair which could only mean that he was Selean's brother.

Suddenly the boy jumped out of his chair as if he has been shocked. The girl rushed to see what had happen but didn't look scared or surprised. Then Selean slowly sat up, taking in everything and Alex realized what had shocked the boy. Every time Selean wakes up her eyes snap open and are entirely pitch black. They quickly fade into her usual purple but not before someone could notice.

Selean stared at them with a scowl in her eyes.

"Names." She demanded.

It was so fierce they all jump.

At camp everyone feared Selean. They respected her but feared her neither less. The only people who weren't scared of her was the gods and Alex and Jay. They respected her as way but unlike the gods Alex and Jay get scared when Selean's really mad. No one was scared of Jay but they respected her. People respect Alex but are scared when she's mad except the gods and Selean but Jay does get anxious.

"Names." Selean repeated this time gently, more…trustworthy.

"Annabeth Chase." The girl blurted out.

Selean got a glint in her eyes and turned to the boy.

"Luke Castellan," the boy immediately spoke.

Selean smirked. "Luke and Annabeth, huh?"

Selean got up and stretched her hand out. "I'm Selean, just Selean."

Luke took her hand first without hesitating, then Annabeth. Selean raised her hand toward Alex and said without looking.

"This is Alex, just Alex."

There was a knock on the door and Chiron came in the room in his wheelchair with Jay a few inches behind then Grover. Jay rushed and hugged Alex before going to Selean and hugging her to. Selean pulled back but Jay just followed her, holding onto her tightly. Selean sighed and began stroking Jay's hair to calm her down. Selean could tell Jay was upset, she wasn't even carrying her goblet with her at the moment.

Chiron sighed. "We're glad to see you two well. Jay wouldn't leave the room the first day and it took me quite awhile to convince her to at least get something to eat."

Jay tightened her hold on Selean and remained quiet. Selean patted her on the head and pulled back. She made Jay look at her and when she did, Selean smiled.

"We're fine Jay. You should know that we can't die that easily, right?" she said gently. The others were watching them, especially Luke and Annabeth. The two watch Jay nod and Selean's violet eyes soften. Selean patted Jay's head again and Alex came up to them and she gave Jay a hug.

"Don't do that again." Jay whispered still in Alex's arms.

Selean gave a small smile. "We won't, not without you."

Jay relaxed and pulled back, smiling happily again. Selean gave her shoulder a squeeze before turning her attention to Chiron.

"Are Luke and Annabeth set up in their right cabin?" Selean asked.

Chiron nodded. "I gave them a tour of the camp myself but neither would talk about their past…"

Luke and Annabeth looked down. _It must bring up painful memories, _Selean thought.

"Well you kids bests be going to your cabins. You don't have to do anything today." Chiron said.

They all exited the Big House and separated to go to their cabins. Annabeth went to Athena's cabin. Jay to Mr. D's. Alex, Ares'. And Selean and Luke in Hermes's. Selean saw the surprised look on Luke's when she pulled out the cabin key. Selean smirked.

"Yes you have a roommate."

She opened the door and stepped inside with Luke following. Selean climbed onto her bed while Luke just stood looking at her. Selean turned on her side and looked back at Luke.

"What? If you have something to say, say it because I'm really tried."

Luke cleared his throat. "You're a daughter of Hermes?"

Selean rolled her eyes. "If I wasn't would I be here in this cabin?"

Luke nodded and Selean sighed.

"Look Luke, I'm a daughter of Hermes. Thirteen years old and your older half-sister by a few months." Luke still stared at her and she continued. "Now I'm still tired so why don't you play in the river or something."

Selean rolled over and ignored him, but she did hear him leave. A few hours later Selean was being gentling shake awake. She opened her eyes to find Chiron leaning over watching.

"Chiron? What—"

"Shh." Chiron whispered and nodded toward the opposite bunk. Selean sat up and saw Luke sleeping on the bottom left bunk.

"Shall we take this discussion outside?"

Selean nodded.

It was evening, the sun close to setting on the ocean's surface. A nice cool ocean breeze blowing in their faces. Selean turned to Chiron.

"So…"

Chiron sighed and turned to Selean.

"Well there's more than one reason."

Selean just waited.

"Um, you know that the winter solstice is going to be in a few weeks, right?"

Selean nodded. Every winter solstice the gods would all come together and talk and make decisions. "Yes, such a long and boring day they are."

Chiron chuckled. He thought so too. "Anyway I would like you to be this year's guide."

Selean smirked. "What? You got tired of doing it?"

Chiron cleared his throat. "well I just figured we could do something different."

Selean turned away and looked up at the stars. "What's the second reason?"

Chiron smiled big.

"I think you'll like this one better. Could you train Luke and Annabeth as well?"

Selean looked back at him expressionless.

"Sure," she answered simply. Then she smirked. She cracked her knuckles as if getting ready to fight. "But you know I won't go easy on them just because they're family."

Chiron chuckled. "If anything you'll push them harder. So what about being the guide?"

Selean giggled in reply so Chiron took that as a yes. Selean turned to Chiron.

"Can I go back to bed now?"

"Yes of course we'll tell them tomorrow. I hope they don't underestimate you. That would be a problem."

Selean smirked again. "Don't worry if they do, because I could easily fix that."

**Okay that's it for now! I'll try realllllly hard to update soon!**

**See ya!**


	5. Arrival of a New Camper

**Hey people I'm back with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is owned only by Rick Riordan and his awesomeness!**

**Here's this chapter's question.**

**Question: Who would you want as a god or goddess parent if you were a demigod? **

**Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 5

The next morning Luke and Annabeth got sent to the Big House where Chiron, Mr. D, Selean, Alex, and Jay were waiting. They entered to see Mr. D sitting down on a wooden chair, reading 'Wine Magazine' with Jay sitting next to him reading 'Teen Wine Magazine.' Chiron was in his wheel chair a few feet from Mr. D. Selean was by the window staring out looking deep in thought with Alex beside her and Catcher on her shoulder. Chiron greeted them and told them that they're going to start training. After the shock passed through them Luke asked, "Who?"

Chiron smiled but before he could say anything someone said, "Me."

Luke and Annabeth turned to see Selean still staring out the window as if she never opened her black covered lips. Her glaze slowly turned to them. they stayed like that for awhile but Chiron cleared his throat to gain attention.

"Yes, Selean will be your trainer. She actually teaches most campers here in both archery and sword/spear training."

They all looked at Selean except Mr. D and Jay who were still reading their magazines as if they weren't really listening. Selean nodded then did that same smirked from last night.

""But I warn you, I'm as strict as it can get around here on camp. Right Jay? Alex?"

The two girls nodded.

"It was a miracle we didn't die the first day," Alex said. Annabeth got a little nervous but Luke did something that surprised them all. He chuckled. They all turned to him.

"Oh please, Annabeth. They're just trying to scare us."

It was quite a long time. Then Alex and Jay bursted out laughing. Selean chuckled at the fact that thanks to what Luke had said she could go much harder on him. Jay was laughing so hard she didn't notice she was leaning forward in her chair and would have fallen if Mr. D hadn't place his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back up. Behind his magazine Mr. D was grinning. Between laughs Alex gasps out,

"Do not underestimate Selean. She shows no mercy."

It was true Selean may not look it but Selean can do more than people first think. To prove it Selean—still smirking—walks up to Luke.

"Hit me."

Everything went silent while Luke stare at Selean in disbelief.

"Hit me." she repeated. "I'll be fine."

Luke brings his hand into a fist and brings it back hesitantly. Selean doesn't even flinch when he throws his punch. But it never made it. Instead Selean grabbed his wrist in mid-throw, turns around, throws him over her back, and sends him flying. He lands with a thud and when he lifts his head he sees everyone smiling except for Annabeth who was staring at Selean, terrified. Selean's the first one to speak.

"Rule number one in Selean's training handbook." She said holding up one finger as a sign of one. "Never go after me unless we're in a training session."

She walks up to him and stretches out her hand with a gentle smile.

"Other than that you can trust me," she said softly.

Luke felt immediately he could trust her. he took her hand and she easily pulled him up and that started a beautiful friendship.

Weeks pasted and Selean got closer to Luke and Annabeth, especially Luke though. They would tell about their adventures on the way here but it got painful for them to talk about Thalia—Zeus's kid so Selean didn't pry. However there was one time with Annabeth she couldn't ignore.

"Hunter? You've met Artemis and the hunters?" Selean asked when Annabeth said hunters. Hunters are Artemis's female followers who give up their love lives for immortality with Artemis.

Annabeth nodded.

"Yes they tried to have Thalia and me join but we refused because of Luke."

She blushed. Selean knew Annabeth had a crush on Luke but denied it when Selean said anything.

"Why have you?" Annabeth asked curious now.

Selean nodded.

"It was during the summer. Alex, Jay and I were in a forest in New York when they came. Artemis herself asked me if I would join the hunt. They didn't try anything on Alex or Jay because Alex and Apollo kinda have a thing and Jay is to Boy crazy…as for me though I was never attracted to any boy."

"So why did you turn it down?" Annabeth asked.

Selean turned to her and smiled softly.

"I couldn't just leave Alex and Jay like that, I would miss them too much."

Selean paused and then snickered, holding back a laugh.

"Besides when I told them about it Jay started crying really badly and wouldn't let me go while Alex tried to pull her off of me but still telling me not to go."

Annabeth smile imaging the description Selean told her. The two left the conversation at that.

Weeks turned to months. Selean still trained them and Annabeth became a dagger fighter like Jay and Luke got so good at sword fighting he began to train beginners while Selean taught the more advance levels of sword fighting and archery. More and more campers arrived as the years went by. There were so much in Hermes's cabin, people had to sleep on the floor.

At one point throughout the years Selean, Alex and Jay told Luke and Annabeth that they were minor goddesses after Luke had returned from his quest given to him by Hermes. The quest gave him a scar over his left eye to his forehead to his cheek but that didn't change anything though Annabeth was happy about Selean being her half-sister. Luke started going out with Jay while Axed and Apollo went on dates once in awhile.

About six years later while Selean and Luke were nineteen, Alex and Jay were seventeen, and Annabeth was thirteen. Grover and Chiron left to bring a half-blood to camp. Grover was twenty-eight but only because sytrs ages half as fast as humans do so he looks like a fourteen year old boy. He didn't get his searching license from bringing in Luke and Annabeth because Thalia turned into a tree which now protects the border line. This means its Grover's second chance and if he doesn't bring this half-blood safely in, then it's goodbye chances to find Pan, the Lost god.

They didn't know what to make of Chiron leaving with Grover except maybe to make it easier for him. They worried but Chiron would always send Mr. D a Iris-message once a week for a update. The camp went to the Winter Solstice without Chiron and Grover and Selean as the permanent guide the campers weren't very worried about it. Mount Olympus was on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building but only the Olympians and half-bloods knew about it. When they got to the Olympian palace the campers stood in the shadow of their parents throne expect the oldest of the cabin who got the stand on the right side of the throne.

Of course there was no one standing besides Hera's, Zeus's, Poseidon's throne. Artemis had her hunter's by her side though they were not her children. Zeus's lightning bolt was in a bronze pole and hissing with electricity and Poseidon's bronze trident with green glowing tips was in what looked like a fishing pole holder. The council meeting began and just like all the meetings Selean has been to in the past it was boring! So Selean let her mind wonder into the end which was her least favorite part until the after party. As eldest 'demigod' of the entire camp Selean had to announce the after party.

Selean sighed and looked up at Hermes who was sitting next to her smiling down at his beloved daughter. He nodded once, Selean sighed again before walking to the center of the room. She raised one hand, glanced at Alex and Jay—who were smirking—and called out clearly, "Let the party begin," and brought her hand down.

Everyone danced, well except for the gods they just stood around listening to classical music…well except when it came to Selean.

They just couldn't help it. She was the goddess of persuasion. They couldn't refuse her so they danced with her for one song and then beg not to be made to do another. Selean would of course let them go with a smile. Hermes and Artemis were the only ones who seemed not embarrassed by dancing with Selean. Jay danced with the other campers and some minor gods while Alex kept Apollo to herself. They all had a great time and when it was time to go the campers were more than disappointed. They said goodbye to their god parent and they all went back to the camp.

The next day it was raining when Mr. D got back. Of course the barrier protected the camp but it seemed that Zeus was mad about something but when Selean questioned it Mr. D changed the subject. Weeks passed and the weather light up if anything it got worse. Much worse. It seemed that the ocean and sky were fighting. Selean had a theory but never brought it up.

A couple months later Chiron came back. He told the camp that there will be a new camper coming soon.

It was a pouring night when he came.

Selean was out in the cold rain soaked to the bone with her bow and quail wile Alex, Jay, Annabeth, Chiron, and Mr. D waited until she returned. Selean had watch guard every night since Chiron told them about the newbie.

Suddenly Selean heard an explosion and turned towards the darkness of the night to see a blazing fire and two figures dragging another figure between them. then something bellowed in rage and Selean saw it. He was seven feet tall, his arms and legs had bulging biceps and triceps all stuffed under vein-webbed skin. He had no clothes except white underwear. Coarse brown hair started at his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and enormous black and white horns. Selean stared at the evil creature in a frozen body.

She knew this monster. She faced this monster. She killed this monster.

But the sad reality is that monsters can't be killed just temporally destroyed.

The Minotaur. Half-man and half-bull.

The three figures separated and one of the figures that looked like a boy was by himself just before the minotaur was almost upon them.

"No don't fight. Run to the border." Selean whispered.

The other two figures sprinted left and one of them turned. The minotaur charged the boy and almost had him but at the last second the boy jumped to the side. the minotaur stormed past him like a train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward the boy, toward the two other figures which Selean could make out to be a women and Grover and the women was placing Grover down in the grass. They reached the crest of the hill. On the other side was the valley and the lights of the Big house glowing yellow through the rain. But for them it was still half a mile away. The minotaur grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing the women, who was slowly retreating downhill, towards the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover. No one was looking at Grover now.

Selean seized her chance and ran down the hill unseen to Grover's side. he was moaning about food when she got to him. she put his arm around her shoulder and lifted him up. With most of Grover's weight on her, Selean slowly walked up the hill to the borderline. There she place him under Thalia's tree and turned to help, but she froze in shock.

The minotaur had charged at the women and was now holding her by the neck with his furry hand. As he lifted her, she struggled, kicked, and pummeling the air. The boy called, "Mom!" and Selean felt a sense of dread. Then with a angry roar, the minotaur closed his fist around the boy's mother's neck, and she dissolved, melting into light. A blinding flash, and she was simply gone.

"NO!," the boy cried. He ripped off his red rain jacket.

"Hey, stupid! Ground beef!" he yelled and Selean turned towards him in shock. _The boy's going to fight it?_ Selean thought in disbelief.

The minotaur roared and turned towards the boy, shaking his fist. The boy put his back to Selean and the pine tree and waved the red jacket in front of the minotaur. The minotaur charged with both arms out to grab whichever way he went. Time slowed down. The boy leaped up, kicking off from the minotaur's head, turning in midair and landing on his neck. The minotaur's head slammed into Thalia's tree. The minotaur staggered around, trying to shake the boy off. The boy locked his arms around the minotaur's horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were going strong. The minotaur shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. Grover started groaning in the grass next to Selean and she quickly covered his mouth but not before a single word came out.

"Food."

The minotaur wheeled towards him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. The boy got both his hands around one horn and pulled backward. the minotaur tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—snap! The minotaur screamed and flung the boy through the air. He landed flat on his back in the grass. His head smacked against a rock. When he sat up, the boy held a horn in his hand. The minotaur charged. The boy rolled to one side and came up kneeling. Selean quickly shot a arrow to end the chaos when the boy drove the horn straight into the minotaur's side, as he barreled past. The arrow hi, the minotaur roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest where the arrow strike, then began to disintegrate like crumbling sand.

The minotaur was gone.

The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but in the distance. Selean hid behind the tree as the boy haul Grover up and staggered down the valley. The boy cried, calling for his mother, but held on to Grover. He collapsed on the wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above him. Chiron and Annabeth came out and looked down at the boy who seemed dazed. Selean slowly walked down the hill and heard Annabeth's voice.

He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

Alex and Jay rushed outside after they dragged the boy in and saw Selean coming up the porch stairs looking as dazed as the boy did.

Selean just nod and let Alex and Jay help her inside.

**There you go! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Reviews make author happy! So please review.**

**Or else I'm going to start demanding them or no chapter!**

**Jkjk…well maybe not.**


	6. Destiny Meeting

**Sorry for the long delay but now I'm back!**

**I have noo idea why I haven't updated.**

**But here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 6

When Selean finally woke up Alex and Jay were hovering over her with eyes filled with worry. When they saw her eyes open they jumped on her in a hug. Selean sat up when they let her go and looked around. They were in the same room as six years ago when Luke and Annabeth came. Outside the window, the sun was shining. Selean looked around and saw Annabeth in a wooden chair beside the bed across the room from Selean.

Selean gasped, on the bed the boy who had fought and killed the minotaur with his bare hands. Though Selean helped in the end she thought all credit should go to him.

"Selean?" Alex asked in concern.

Selean shook her head.

"I'm all right. I guess I have to go to Chiron and Mr. D for my story."

Alex and Jay nodded and helped Selean up. When they got to the boy Selean got a good look at him.

Light tan, black hair, looked around twelve. Selean didn't see his eyes because their closed in sleep.

_So young_, Selean thought, _yet so brave._

His body seemed tense Selean noticed. She kneeled beside the bed, placed her hand on his forehead, leaned in, and closed her eyes.

"Name." She whispered softly into the boys ear.

The boy didn't wake up but whispered back, "Percy Jackson."

Selean concentrated and by the posture of his body he was having nightmares.

"Sleep Percy Jackson. Dream good dreams, not relive those terrible memories." Selean whispered.

Percy's body immediately relaxed. Selean stood up and turned to see surprised looks. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I can persuade people in their sleep. Surprise?"

Alex snapped back to herself and grinned.

"No not really. Anything should be possible. Right Jay?"

Jay jumped. "Yes of course. Shall we be going?"

Mr. D and Chiron were on the porch on the other side of the Big house. Grover was with them and they were playing pincole. Chiron was in his wheelchair, and Selean sat down in the remaining chair. Grover got up from his chair and raced over to Selean. He hugged her tightly that she could barely breather.

"Can't breathe." Selean gasped.

Grover quickly let go and sat back in his chair.

"Sorry," he said trying really hard to hide the disappointment.

Selean smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it. I missed you too."

Grover smiled in relief.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Now then, Selean. We're all glad you're awake, but no we need is—"

"Yes I know," Selean interrupted, rolling her eyes. "You need me to tell you what happened since Grover passed out and Percy is still unconscious."

Chiron nodded and waited. Selean sighed and told them everything except the part where she shot her arrow. Jay had left early and went to go tell the camp about Percy and the minotaur. After Selean was done it was silent for a long time. Grover had left to watch over Percy. Finally Alex spoke.

"Well that's interesting."

Mr. D nodded.

"Are you sure you didn't participate in the battle Selean? You're not trying to give all the credit to this Percy fellow hmm?"

Selean sighed and ran a hand through her purple streaked hair since it was let down when she fell asleep.

"Fine I shot the monster with an arrow but that was it."

Alex started to say something when Chiron shook his head.

"You two must go. Percy will be waking up soon. I'll give him the tour of camp and bring him to your cabin Selean."

Both nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to hang out with Clarisse." Alex said.

Clarisse was her half-sister from Ares's cabin. Clarisse was a big and ugly and mean looking bully. Selean and Jay get along good with her but other than them and the Ares cabin, to the other campers, well…she's a bully.

"I'm going to take the day off and relax in my cabin." Selean said.

They left Chiron and Mr. D to finally continue their game of pincole. When Selean entered the Hermes cabin she was surrounded by questions from her brothers and sisters. She ignored them and pushed her way to her bed and climbed on without taking her combat boots off, which were on the edge of the bed. Her family went back to talking to each other. Selean laid on her back with her feet crossed, hand behind her head, and thought about when Percy would come by with Chiron. Selean closed her eyes and daydreamed for she doesn't know how long.

Suddenly there was a knock and the door opened. Selean peeked open her eyes to see Annabeth walk in and Chiron as a centaur outside the low door. The others stood up and bowed respectfully while Selean didn't move a muscle.

"Well then," Chiron said. "Good luck Percy. I'll see you at dinner." He galloped away.

Selean couldn't see Percy because of her boots but by the way the others are staring at the doorway she knew he was there.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."

Selean heard someone trip and with some other snickered.

Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson meet cabin eleven."

"Regular of undetermined?" Selean half-sister Luna asked.

"Undetermined." Annabeth replied.

Most of the cabin groaned. Then Luke stepped up.

"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

"This is Luke," Annabeth said admirably. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" Percy said.

The sound of his voice took Selean by surprise. It sounded almost like—

"You're undetermined." Luke answered, knocking Selean out of her thoughts.

"They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all vaster. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

Selean was still on her bed and looked at the other's faces. Some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly. Some eyeing the unseen Percy as if waiting to pick pocket him.

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked.

"Good question." Luke responded. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

When the other's laughed Selean got annoyed.

"Silence!" Selean said low but firmly.

The cabin immediately quiets down and everyone looked at her.

Someone tapped her boot.

"Thanks man."

"What!" Selean said angrily for being called a man. She sat up quickly surprising Percy when he saw a tanned, purple eye female looking at him with a glare. Their eyes met and Selean froze for a second upon seeing sea green colored eyes.

Her glare became a scowl.

"Is that your real eye color?"

Percy surprised looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes why wouldn't they be?"

Selean looked at him for a few moments then suddenly burst out laughing.

The whole cabin looked at her in shock. No one in that cabin except Luke and Annabeth has ever heard Selean laugh. Snicker yes but never full blown stomach grabbing laughter. The sound was like music to the ears of the people in the cabin.

Selean, paying no heed to the shock faces of her siblings, jumped off her bed and made her way to Percy still laughing. His eyes were still wide and when she got to him she managed to calm her laughter down to where it was just chuckles.

"I can't believe he did it! He actually did it!" Selean said then patted Percy's head. Chuckling she said, "Your father is crazy. I can't believe he had another kid."

Percy's jaw dropped. "You say that as if you know who he is."

Selean's laughter stopped abruptly and bit her lip, realizing she let out to much information. She started to walk outside when Percy blocked her.

"Tell me. Do you know who?" Percy asked almost desperate.

Selean gained a sudden cold look on her face that made Percy winced.

"Whether I know or not it is his choice whether to claim you or not, but until then I will not speak a word of it." Selean pushed through Percy and went to got hunt.

"Who is she?" Percy whispers. He turned and saw Luke and Annabeth behind him.

"Well first off she's the eldest camper here, beating me by a few months." Luke said.

"She's also the camper who has been here the longest. She came here when she was three." Annabeth added.

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen. She's now a trainer of master sword/spear fighting and archery." Luke said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"But how could she have gotten here so young?"

The whole cabin shook their heads.

"No one knows really." Annabeth said.

"Mr. D and Chiron probably know but they avoid the subject saying it's a thing of the past." Luke finished.

Trying to change the subject, Annabeth said, "Well, come on Percy. We're going to the volleyball courts."

"But I been there already." Percy complained.

Annabeth grabbed his wrist and forced him out. Percy couldn't stop thinking about the purpled eye girl.  
><strong>Okay I'm going to answer this now just in case someone asks.<strong>

**SONYA IS NOT A MARY SUE AND DOES NOT END UP WITH PERCY!**

**Percy is just being curious. **

**Anyway I'm going to start demanding reviews now since I haven't been getting a lot so yeah.**

**Mean I know but hey it's y'all's fault…jk jk. So review or no chapter…and I'm ahead of chapters too.**


	7. Restroom Incidents

**Hey its me again. **

**Just to make things interesting I shall ask my readers questions about the original amazing book by Rick Riordan and such.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Question : What god/goddess parent would you like to have if you were a demigod and why? (Doesn't have to be one of the main ones)**

Shortly after Selean comes back Jay drags her where she sees Clarisse messing with Percy and Annabeth with a group from Ares's cabin. Alex was watching farther away but still within hearing distance.

"So she finally found her fresh meat." Selean said, when they reached Alex.

Alex turned to them and grinned.

"Yeah, but doesn't he look almost like—?"

"Yes, I think so to," Selean said quickly before she could say his name.

"I want to go straight to him and ask but we can't do that can we?" Jay said, taking a sip from her goblet.

Selean shakes her head. "We shouldn't tell anybody out guess, it might cause a uproar."

Jay and Alex both nodded in agreement then turned their attention to Clarisse.

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

Percy blinked. "Like.. the war god?"

Selean rolled her eyes but continued listening. Clarisse sneered.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No," Percy said. "It explains the bad smell."

Jay giggled and drank from her goblet.

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it. Percy handed her the minotaur's horn and Clarisse had him by the neck and dragged him towards the girl's bathroom. Percy kicked and punched but everyone knew Clarisse had hands like iron. The three followed them and watched from the doorway while Clarisse and her friends laughed.

"Like he's Big Tree material," Clarisse said as she pushed Percy toward one of the toilets.

"Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing. He was so stupid looking."

Her friends snickered. Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers. Clarisse bent Percy over on his knees and started pushing his head toward the toilet bowl. Then something happened.

Everyone heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc over Percy's head, and the next thing everyone knew Percy was sprawled on the floor with Clarisse screaming. Water blasted out again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down to the floor. The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall. She struggled, gasping and her friends started coming toward her. Alex tried to go to her as well but Selean held her back, guessing on what would happen next. She was right. The other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away. Then the water quickly shut off as it had started. The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared. She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in the same spot, staring at Percy in shock. Percy looked and realized he was sitting in the only dry spot in the room. There was a circle of dry floor around him. he didn't have one drop of water on his clothes. Nothing.

The tree girls looked at each other and nodded. They were right about who Percy's dad was and the destiny that awaited him. Percy stood up with shaky lef=gs.

Annabeth said, "How did you…"

"I don't know."

Selean and them moved out of the way when Percy and Annabeth so they didn't see them. outside Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She looked at Percy with absolute hatred.

"You're dead, new boy. Your totally dead."

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth." Percy said causing Jay to giggle. Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.

Annabeth stared at Percy.

"What?" he demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," She said, "That I want you on my team for capture the flag."

Selean walked up and leaned against the bathroom wall, smirking. Jay had left because she got bored. While Alex stayed glaring at Percy beside Selean. Alex's eyes were starting to turn into blue flames showing at the edges of the whites in her eyes.

"I believe that's up to me." Selean said, getting Percy and Annabeth's attention.

"But Selean did you see what he did! He can—"

Selean put her hand up to silence Annabeth.

"I saw everything, we saw everything," She said nodding to a still glaring Alex.

Alex snickered at Percy and looked at cabin five.

"I better help out in cabin five." Alex mumbles darkly.

With that Alex walks away.

Annabeth clears her throat. "I better go tell Chiron what happened." And leaves.

Selean watches Annabeth leave while Percy stared at Selean.

Selean caught Percy staring and scowled.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing," Percy said quickly looking down to hide the fact that he was blushing.

When he did he noticed that he heard Selean's voice from somewhere.

"I thought I heard your voice before. I knew it!" Percy said looking back up at Selean.

Selean just raised her eyebrow. "Well duh, we met at the cabin."

Percy shook his head. "no, before that. I heard it before that."

Selean faced him and smirked. "Oh, yeah? Where?"

Percy looked away for a moment then back to Selean with a light blush.

"Well, um, I kinda heard it in my head when I was asleep. I was having nightmares and the voice asked me my name and told me to relax, then the nightmares stopped."

Selean snickered. Though it was the truth she had to deny it.

"Oh yeah that happen. I show up in your dreams and tell you to chill," Selean said wiping fake tears away.

Percy blushed more.

"Look. Your voice and the one in my dream sounded the same okay?"

Selean started to walk away,, the stopped and looked back, smiling a not so friendly smile.

"Best get ready for this week's capture the flag. This week it's Athena vs. Ares."

With that said she started to walk off again. But Percy wanted to asked something.

"Wait," he called.

Selean stops and turns to him with a eyebrow raised.

"Um…" Percy said losing his nerve and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Selean rolled her eyes and stopped in front of him.

"if you have something to say, say it, otherwise you're wasting my time."

Selean started to around but Percy said, "No, wait!"

Selean smirked and turned back.

"Yes?"

"Um, why do you have sixteen camp-year beads?"

Selean was momentarily taken by surprise by the question but then waved her hand like she was swatting at a fly.

"Because I been here sixteen years, of course."

"Yeah, but you're nineteen."

Selean rolls her eyes.

"Well, life does go on and you do age."

"But how'd you get here at the age three?"

Selean stares at Percy then looks up and points at the sky.

"I flew."

"No seriously how?"

Selean shrugs.

"Okay if you don't want to believe me that's your problem," and walks away.

Percy stood there for a moment then sighed before stared waling back to Hermes cabin. He thought about Selean and the two girls he saw with her.

When Selean got back to Hermes cabin they were getting ready for dinner. Luke was talking to Percy in his corner. Selean ignores them and decides to take a nap before they leave. Selean woke up to a horn blow in the distance.

Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!"

Selean sat up and rolled her eyes.

"Oh be quiet. Stop acting like you're the oldest already."

Luke smile at his older sister by a few months.

"Well if you would take the responsibility I wouldn't."

The whole cabin, about twenty of them, filed into the commons yard. They lined up in order of seniority. Luke was first and Percy Last. It was suppose to be Selean but she walks next to Luke no wanting to be first. Campers came from the other cabins too with Alex lead of Ares and Jay for Mr. D's. they marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion . Satyrs joined them from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. In all, there were about a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered with white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the table were empty, but cabin eleven was overcrowded.

Selean didn't even stop when they came to her cabin table, she went straight to where Chiron, Mr. D, and Grover sat. Alex and Jay did the same.

"Hey, why do they get to sit with Chiron? Aren't they suppose to eat with their cabin? Percy asked Luke hanging off the edge of the bench. Luke looked at the table and smiled.

"Well, it's because Selean's a trainer and Alex and Jay been here for so long, I guess."

The real reason was because they're goddesses. Percy disagree.

"but you're a trainer and lots of campers I'm sure have been here a long time."

Luke shrugged and was about to say something when Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everyone fell silent. He raised a glass.

"To the gods and goddesses!"

Everybody else raised their glasses.

"To the gods and goddesses!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food, grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecue. Selean filled her glass with purple vanilla coke, her favorite. Alex choose blue D. Pepper. While Jay stuck to her wine. At camp they can have any drink they want with the exception of alcoholic drink except Jay. Everyone got up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. Everyone took a portion of their meal into the fire and said the name of their parent. When everybody returned to their seats Selean Alex, and Jay walked to the fir. Selean went first, tossed in some strawberries and grapes and called out, "Hermes." And then very softly so no one would here except Alex and Jay, "Athena."

Alex and Jay did the same thing, saying the name of the cabin they live in then the name of the other parent. They sat back down and began to eat. When everyone finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for everybody attention. Mr. D got up with a huge sigh.

"Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Out activities director, Chiron says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

Cheers came from Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued. "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today, Peter Johnson."

Jay and Alex giggled while Selean just smiled. Chiron told Mr. D Percy's real name.

"Er, Percy Jackson." Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everyone cheered. They all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. They sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around. Later in the evening when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and the campers all filed back to their cabins and went to sleep.


	8. Capture The Flag

**Please forgive me for this late delay. I've started college and didn't take my stories with me but now I do have them.**

**On with the chapter.**

Thursday afternoon, three days after Percy showed up, he had his first sword-fighting lesson. Everybody from cabin eleven, except Selean—who was hunting with Alex before their training session—had gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke is the instructor. They started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. Luke tried his best to fix Percy up, but he agreed that none of the practice blades seemed to work for Percy. The campers moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced he would by Percy's partner, since this was his first time.

"Good luck," Selean's half-brother James told Percy. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years, well other than Selean and Alex now they're amazing."

"Maybe he'll go easy on me," Percy said.

James snorted. Luke showed Percy thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, Percy got a little more battered and bruised.

"Keep your guard up Percy," Luke would say, then whap Percy in the ribs with the flat of his blade. "No not that far up!"

WHAP!

"Lunge!"

WHAP!

"Now back!"

WHAP!

By the time Luke called a break, Percy was soaked in sweat. Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler. Luke poured ice water on his head, Percy did the same.

"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."

The Hermes guys gathered around. They were suppression smiles, silencing telling Percy they all had to do it at one point. Luke told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.

"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. no laughing at Percy, no. most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."

"Who used this move on you, Luke?" Selean's half-brother Chris asked.

"Well Selean's the one who taught me so—"

There were a few chuckles in the circle.

"Hey, if you think I'm hard on you guys than you would think of Selean's training as the underworld. She only gives one thirty second break and if you give her the excuse she pushes you harder and she doesn't tolerate you giving up."

There was silence after that so Luke went back to demonstrating. He demonstrated the move on Percy in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of Percy's hand.

"Now in real time," Luke said, after Percy retrieved his weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"

Percy nodded, and Luke came after him. somehow, Percy kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of his sword. His senses opened up. Percy saw Luke's attacks coming. Percy countered. He stepped forward and tried a thrust of his own. Luke deflected it easily, but Percy saw a change in his face. His eyes narrowed and he started to press Percy with more force. Percy tried the disarming maneuver. His blade hit the base of Luke's sword, he twisted, putting his whole weight into a downward thrust.

Clang.

Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of Percy's blade was an inch from his undefended chest. The others were silent.

Percy lowered his sword.

"Um sorry." He said. For a moment Luke was too stunned to speak.

"Sorry?" his scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!"

The next time, there was no contest. The moment their swords connected, Luke hit Percy's hilt and sent his weapon flying. After a long pause, Luna spoke.

"Beginners' luck?"

Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised at Percy with an entirely new interest.

"Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword—"

"Out of my way."

They all turned to see Selean with her sheath swords strapped to her back with Catcher on her shoulder. Alex with her sword sheath to her waist and Jay with a dagger sheath to her waist and goblet in her hand. The three approach Luke and Percy. Selean's family all tried to tell her what happed and she raised a hand to stop them. When quiet Selean smirked at Luke.

"So Percy here did the disarming technique on you on his first try. I thought I trained you better than that."

Luke shrugged and Jay danced to his side and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sure Luke was taken by surprise. It's not his fault that Percy's father is—"

Selean shot Jay a warning look that shut her up, then looked back at Luke.

"Well now Luke your time is over. It's my time to train now."

Luke smiled.

"Sure, sure. Are you going to participate in tonight's capture the flag?"

Selean shook her head.

Luke nodded.

"Ok, that's fine. Come on guys."

And they left. Percy looked back and saw Selean talking Jay like she was mad. Percy turned and didn't look back again.

That night after dinner the camp was filled with excitement. At last, it was time for capture the flag. When the dinner plates were cleared, the conch horn sounded and they all stood at their tables.

Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, same size, but gaudy red, painted with a spear covered in blood and a boar's head.

Selean hear Percy yell to Luke over the noise, "Those are the flags?"

"Yeah."

"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"

"Not always," Luke said. "But often."

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do—repaint the flag?"

Luke glance at Percy with a sly look. "We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ar5es. And you are going to help."

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Some privileges had been exchanged in order for the persuasion of them and win support. Ares had allied themselves with Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. Dionysus's kids are good athletes, but there were only two of them minus Jay who thinks capture the flag is a violent game to participate. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff, but they were more passive then aggressive. Nobody really worried about Aphrodite's kids because they mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and gossip. Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. That, of course left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, except Alex who also refusing to participate playing because Selean doesn't.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble. "Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. Anyone who break these rules will—"

"Will do punishment time for a week with me." Selean says with a wicked grin on. "Chiron, Alex, Jay and I will serve as referees and battlefield medics. Arm yourselves!"

Chiron spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, ox hide shields coated in metal.

"Whoa," Percy breathed out. "We're really supposed to use these?"

Luke gave him a 'Are you crazy' look. "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here—Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol."

Selean heard and tuned to Alex and Jay. "I'll go, if anything happens I will send Catcher to get you."

The two nodded, unsheathed their weapons and grinned. Selean grinned back, tied her swords to waist, her quiver over her shoulder, grabbed her bow, and stuck out her arm for Catcher to land on. Selean fed the bird a piece of meat and Annabeth yelled, "Blue team forward!"

Blue team cheered and shook their swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at them as they went off toward the north. Selean and the others waited for a while then separated. Selean headed straight to the creek, jumping from tree to tree silently. She stopped and let Catcher take flight to scout. It was a warm, sticky night. The wood were dark, with fireflies popping and out of view.

Selean saw Percy come out of the woods. He walked until he was next to the little creek that gurgled over some rocks. Percy looked like an idiot standing there alone, with his big blue feathered helmet and his huge shield. It looked so funny and the face he had was priceless, Selean almost laughed out loud but far away, the conch horn blew. Selean heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue plumed ally from Apollo raced past Percy like a deer, leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory.

Selean heard Catcher hawk in the distance, she turned her head in the direction and listened carefully. Then she heard a low canine growl, somewhere close by. Percy raised his shield meaning he heard the sound too. Selean called Catcher back and told the predator to get Alex and Jay. Catcher took flight and Selean turned her attention back to Percy. On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded.

Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark. "Cream the punk!" Clarisse yelled.

Clarisse glared at Percy through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-foot long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with a red light. Her sibling had only the standard issue bronze swords. Selean stayed where she was in the tree, gripping her bow tightly. Catcher soon landed on her shoulder and she heard Alex and Jay coming towards her in the trees. They landed on either side of her and she pointed at the fight before them.

Clarisse and her family charged across the stream. Percy managed to side step the first attack, but they circled him. Clarisse thrust at him with her spear. His shield deflected the point, but fell back. Her spear was electric and by the look on Percy's face, he discovered that fact. Roger, Ares guy, slammed Percy in the chest with the butt of his sword and he hit the dirt. They laughed.

"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair."

Percy managed to get to his feet and raise his sword, but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew.

"Oh wow," Clarisse said. "I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."

"The flag is that way." Percy told her.

"Yeah," Roger said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid."

"You do that without my help," Percy replied and Jay giggled at his foolish bravery.

Two of them came at him. He backed towards the creek, tried to raise his shield, but Clarisse was too fast. Her spear stuck him straight in the ribs. Roger slashed his sword across Percy's arm, leaving a good size cue.

"No maiming." Percy said looking dizzy.

"Oops," Roger said with a smirk. "Guess I lost my dessert privilege."

Selean smirked. "That's not the only thing."

Alex shook her head at her brother's foolishness. "Why did he have to do that?"

Selean shushed her and pointed at something down the river. She turned and saw Annabeth running towards Percy wearing a Yankees baseball cap that gave her invisibility. As minor goddesses they can see right through it, but for half-bloods, humans and monsters, they're clueless. It was a gift from Athena for her tenth birthday. While she wears it the three can see her, but she looks fuzzy.

A second passed.

Percy got pushed into the creek and Clarisse and they laughed. They came into the creek to get him, but he stood to meet them. Percy swung the flat of his sword against the Roger's head and knocked his helmet right off. Annabeth stood in a dazed a few yards away taking in the brand new fight before her. The other two came at Percy but he slammed one in the face with his shield and used his sword to shear off the other's horsehair plume. They backed off after that and the forth didn't look really anxious to attack. However, Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear cracking with energy. As she thrust, Percy caught the shaft between the edge of his shield and his sword, and he snapped it like a twig.

"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

Percy smacked her between the eyes with his sword butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek. Then the three heard yelling, elated screams, they turned their heads to see Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollo's behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares guys got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.

"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick."

They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. Blue teams side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of Hermes. Everybody on the blue team picked Luke up and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over. Blue team won.

Selean sighed in disappointment.

"Selean? What's wrong?" Alex asked, curious.

Selean shook her head. "It's nothing. But it does look like Percy is mad at Annabeth."

The three listened closely on the conversation between Percy and the now visible Annabeth.

"I told you. Athena always, always has a plan." Annabeth said shrugging.

"A plan to get me pulverized." Percy grumbled.

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but…" she shrugged. "You didn't need help."

Then she noticed his wounded arm. "How did you do that?"

"Sword cut," Percy said. "What do you think?"

"No. It was a sword cut. Look at it."

The three teenagers looked and Jay gasped. The blood was gone. Where the cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. As they watch, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared.

"I—I don't get it." Percy said confused.

Annabeth looked down at Clarisse's broken spear, and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."

"What—"

"Just do it."

Percy came out of the creek and immediately looked exhausted. He almost fell over, but Annabeth steadied him.

"Oh Styx," She cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want…I assumed it would be Zeus…"

Then there was that canine growl again, but much closer than before. A howl ripped through the forest. The campers cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which half-bloods and gods know without trying. "Stand ready! My bow!"

Alex and Jay drew their weapons and Selean drew an arrow from her quiver. There on the rocks just above them was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. It was looking straight at Percy. Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!"

Annabeth tried to get in front of Percy, but the hound was too fast. It leaped over her and just as it hit Percy, as he stumbled backward and its razor-sharp claws ripping through his armor. Chiron and Selean sent a cluster of arrows at the beast. The monster fell dead at Percy's feet. The three goddesses jumped down from the tree and walked over to where Percy was laying on the ground looking terrified. His chest was covered in his own blood from very bad cuts. Chiron walked up to them, a bow in his hand, his face grim.

"_Di immortales_!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't…they're not supposed to…"

"Someone summoned it." Chiron whispered deep in thought. "Someone inside the camp."

Luke came over and Selean saw a strange look in his eyes, but before she could tell what, it vanished.

Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her.

Everyone watched the hellhound melt into shadow, soaking into the ground until it disappeared.

"You're wounded." Annabeth told Percy. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not." She said. "Chiron, watch this."

Percy stepped back into the creek, the campers gathering around him with the goddesses standing further away knowing what's going to happen. Then the cuts started closing up. There were a few gasps.

"Look, I—I don't know why," Percy said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry."

But nobody was looking at Percy. They were staring at something above his head.

Selean looked up smiling and whispered, "Finally he decides to claim him."

Alex smiled too. "Couldn't pick a better time."

Jay just giggled in agreement.

By the time Percy looked up the sign was already fading, but he could still make it out, a hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming.

A three-tipped spear: a trident.

"Your father." Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around Percy, the campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it. The three teenagers were the last to kneel and all three looked down the creek that led into the ocean where Percy's father lives.

"My father?" Percy asked completely bewildered.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God!"


	9. Quest is Given

The next day Percy got moved to Poseidon's cabin where he would be alone. Later in the day he got sent to the Gig House. Grover was with him and he saw that the three Big Three girls were there too. Mr. D wasn't there but Chiron was.

"Sit, Percy, please. And Grover."

They did.

"Tell me, Percy," Chiron said. "What did you think of the hellhound?"

"It scared me." Percy said.

Selean snickered and Percy turned to her. "Oh please. You can take on the Minotaur by yourself but you can't take on an oversize dog. That's pathetic. Trust me Percy, You'll meet a lot worse. Far worse before you're done."

"Done…with what?"

Your quest, of course. Will you accept?" Chiron said.

Percy looked at Selean then the other girls who were playing cards.

"But I need to know more than that." Percy complained.

Selean smiled and walked over to Percy and slammed her hand down. "Do you always want more info? I mean you can't get what you want all of the time, so just accept the damn quest and we'll tell you more." She paused with a thoughtful look on her face. "Or are you going to be a coward like you were with the hellhound?"

Percy stood up quickly and got right in front of Selean.

"I'll show you who the coward is when I come back from my quest in perfect condition!"

Selean snickered and back off immediately from getting what she wanted. Alex, Jay, and Grover shook their heads knowing what happened while Chiron sighed.

"Well Percy, glad to hear you will be accepting, now we can go into the detail."

Percy looked at him in surprised then turned to glare at Selean who was smiling innocently.

"You tricked me!" Percy accused.

Selean turned her back to Percy and touched her necklace her parents gave her. "If I did, then I'll have to be some goddess." Her tone sarcastic but turning back to him with the innocent smile still lingering on her black lips.

Percy scowled and looked back at Chiron who had a grin on his face.

"What are you—?" Percy started to say but thunder and lightning interrupted him. Then it started to rain…inside the camp. People outside looked up at the sky in shocked then began running for shelter.

Jay was so surprised that she got up from the card game and went outside to make sure she wasn't imaging it, then came back inside soaking wet. Selean handed her a towel while Percy stared at the rain.

"Poseidon and Zeus, they're fighting. Over something stolen and valuable." Percy said surprising the others in the room.

Selean crossed her arms in front of her sighing as Jay struggled in her towel behind her. "Of course, should have guest by now, especially with those dreams you've been having lately."

Percy turned to her in shock. "How could you have known that?"

Selean pushed back her braid of black and purple hair from her should but didn't say anything.

"I knew it, it is Percy's quest." Grover said excited.

"Only the Oracle can determine that," Alex said.

"Yes and after you come back from it, we'll go into more details about the fight between Zeus and your father." Jay added cheerfully.

Percy hesitated by the stairs that lead to the attic where the oracle was at.

"Come on, we don't have all day we'll be down here if you need any help." Selean said, rolling her eyes.

And with that Percy went up the stairs to be told his prophecy. When Percy returned about ten minutes later he looked shaken and slumped in his chair.

"Well?" Chiron asked him.

Jay scooted closer with her eyes filled with enthusiasm. "Yes, tell us its exact words."

Percy swallowed hard and Selean saw how much agony were in his eyes.

"She…she said I would Go west and face a god who had turned. I Will follow the path three important allies have paved." The others exchanged glances. "And I Would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"Anything else?" Chiron asked.

"Yes because prophecy's usually are five or six lines long." Selean said suspiciously.

Percy shook his head. "Nope, that was all of it."

But Selean could tell by the pain in his eyes that it wasn't.

"So…" Percy said shifting in his seat. "Now can you give me more details about what I'm supposed to get and see it safely return?"

"Well…"

"Zeus's lightning bolt of course." Jay said.

Percy just stared at her.

Selean sighed for Jay's forwardness and looked at Percy.

"Zeus thinks Poseidon took his Master Bolt and you are being sent to retrieve and deliver it back to Zeus before the summer solstice in ten days."

Percy's eyes widened. "How am I supposed to do that by myself?"

"You're going to have companions of course." Chiron said.

"And those people who are important allies who will set your path. So I'm guessing those three are going to make things easier." Jay said chugging down her wind then refilling it.

Percy looked away. "Yeah I'm worried about that."

Jay got in his face. "Why?"

Percy backed up, red-faced. "Because I don't know who they are."

Alex walked up and punch him in the shoulder, playfully. "Ah, come on you probably know them, just don't know it's them."

Percy winced, holding his shoulder. She's stronger than she looks, he thought. Percy glanced at where Selean was standing at the window, staring out, looking deep in thought. Selean, feeling eyes on her, looked up, meeting Percy's sea-green eyes with her violet ones. Percy quickly turned away and looked at Chiron.

"Can I have Grover for a companion? I would like him along."

Everyone turned to stare at Grover who was eating a soda can. But that can was only half-way up to his mouth frozen in place. He stared wide-eyed at Percy, than after a long silence, he put the can down.

"That's really nice of you Percy, but I don't think I should go. I'm not that reliable." Grover said weakly.

Percy patted his shoulder. "Come on you know that's not true, I would really like it if you would come."

Grover blushed, but nodded. Chiron got their attention.

"That's one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"Gee," Percy said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

Selean scowled, and went up to him, just to whack his head. Percy jerked in surprised, holding his head.

"What was that for?!" he demanded and Selean scowled.

"It's called a hit, genius and the volunteer that was mention happens to be a friend of yours."

Percy blinked and stared at Selean. He didn't think the volunteer being his friend is what got him smacked. But then…what. The air shimmered behind Chiron. Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

"She's right, you know?" Selean muttered, grinning. Percy scowled at her, then turned back to Annabeth.

"I suppose you have a plan, wisegirl?"

Her cheeks colored. "Do you want my help or not?"

Selean saw the look on his face and knew he wanted her to go. She turned away, hiding a smile.

"A trio," he said. "That'll work."

"Hey now don't forget the three allies already, they are the ones who will guide you." Jay pouted. Percy frowned.

"Yeah I wonder who they'll be."

Chiron stole a glance to Selean and their eyes met in understanding. Selean walked out the door.

"Why'd Selean leave?" Percy said, frowning.

Instead of getting an answer, Chiron cleared his throat drawing his attention.

"This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own." Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.

"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."

While Percy, Grover, and Annabeth were packing Selean, Alex, and Jay and Chiron were talking in the Big House.

"Percy will follow the path three important allies have paved, eh?" Chiron said.

Jay took a sip from her goblet and giggled. "Hmm… wonder who that could be."

Selean rolled her eyes and looked at Chiron, waiting. He sighed.

"It's no puzzle that you three are the important allies Percy must follow."

"So will you give us permission to leave this camp for a while?" Selean said, cocking her head to the side, smiling sweetly. Chiron chuckled.

"You would go even if I said no, so I might as well give you the permission."

The girls cheered and hugged him.

"But please make sure you don't make his path too dangerous." Chiron said, staring pointy at Selean who held her hand to her heart in fake shock.

"I would never." Then smiled mischievously. "Give him more than he could handle."

Chiron sighed. "Just be careful."

"We will!" the three girls said in union.


	10. Percy Ruins a Perfectly Good Bus

The three goddesses quickly packed and left before Percy and the others did. Selean knew that they were going to take a bus first, so went ahead to schedule the ride. When they got to Greyhound Station Selean noticed a paper taped to a mailbox. When she got a closer look she saw that it was a picture of Percy and the authorities were looking for him.

"Well look here. Percy got some mortal troubles as well," Selean said, smirking while stroking Catcher's feathers on her shoulder.

Alex and jay came over and both chuckled.

"This is going to be more fun than we thought," Jay said happily.

Selean then noticed Argus pulling up with Percy and them.

"Quickly, hide!" Selean said, and the three disappeared.

While the three questers were waiting for the bus in very heavy rain the goddesses were putting on their disguises for the bus. Finally the bus came, and the six stood in line to board. The questers sat in the back while Selean, Jay, and Alex sat near the front. To any one on the bus, they were just three helpless old ladies who were enjoying a ride on a bus. Then another three old ladies came on and Selean cursed under her breath.

"The Furies." Alex breathed, confirming Selean's pervious thought.

They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway. The message clear: No one leaves. After a while they hit Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark, except for the running lights down the aisle. One of the Furies got up then the next two followed. Selean saw Percy disappear but then saw his fuzzy form working its way up the aisle. There was a moment where one of the Furies look directly at him but move forward.

The Furies transformed. Their bodies shriveled up into leathery brown hag bodies with bat wings and gargoyle hands and feet. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips. They surrounded Grover and Annabeth, demanding to know where _it _is. Other people started screaming, cowering in their seats. The Furies raised their whips.

"Now this here driver is terrible. Someone else should take the wheel right about now." Selean said off-handily as Percy pasted them.

Percy turned to the old lady curiously and was surprised when she looked right at him briefly before turning away.

Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can and aimed to throw. Suddenly everyone was thrown to the right and Selean saw Percy struggling with the driver for the wheel.

The bus swirled and exited the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters tossed aside, cars plowed away like bowling pins. The bus shot off the highway, through six traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey roads. Woods on the left, the Hudson River on the right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward then river.

The bus suddenly wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The doors flew open. The driver was out first, the passengers yelling after him. Only six remained on that bus while Selean lead her partners out yelling so they didn't blow their cover. However once a safe distance away they transformed themselves back into their original forms before turning themselves invisible to sneak back to the bus.

They came back to see that Percy had taken off his cap and was holding up Riptide while Annabeth and Grover were a little ways from the Furies waiting for a chance.

"Submit now," one of them hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Nice try." Percy said.

Jay saw the Furies about to attack and started raising.

"Should we—?"

"Percy, look out!" Annabeth cried.

The middle Furie lashed her whip out at Percy around his sword hand while the other two on either side lunged. Percy, managing to not drop Riptide, struck the Fury on the left with his hilt, sending her toppling backward into a seat. Percy then turned and sliced the one on his right, who screamed before exploding into dust. Annabeth got the third Fury in a wrestler's hold and yanked her backward while Grover ripped the whip out of her hands.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"

The fury who was hilt slammed came at Percy again, talons ready, but he swung and she broke open like a piñata. The last Fury was trying to get Annabeth off her back. She kicked, clawed, hissed, and bit but Annabeth held on while Grover got her legs tied up in her own whip. Finally they both shoved her backward into the aisle. The Fury tied to get up, but she didn't have room to flap her wings, so she kept falling down.

"Zeus will destroy you!" she promised. "Hades will have your souls!"

"_Braccas meas vescimini!" _Percy yelled.

Jay burst out laughing and Alex slapped her hand over her mouth though she had a huge smile on her face.

Thunder shook the bus and the three quickly backed away.

"Get out!" Annabeth yelled. "Now!"

The three rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!" A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera took a picture of Percy before he could recap his sword.

"Our bag!" Grover realized. "We left our—"

BOOOOOOM!

The windows of the bus exploded as passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof but an angry wail was heard from inside and Jay let out a giggle. Selean had the other two joined her in transforming back as the three old ladies just as Annabeth yelled, "Run!" and the three questers took off running.

But as he ran, Percy glanced back and saw the three old ladies from earlier and saw the one in the middle—the one who gave him the indirect advice—smile directly at him while raising her arm to wave goodbye before winking. Shocked Percy turned forward and raced to catch up with Annabeth and Grover.


	11. Garden Gnome Emporium

**Hey guys it's been a while since I really last updated.**

**Good news: I have written the next few chapters already and will post them every week give or take a day.**

**Bad news: I'm still not done with the story itself and kind of got hit with a writer's block after intensely writing over the last few days. Hopefully it doesn't last long because I'm almost done.**

**Question: If you could get a god/goddess to fall in love with you who would it be?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Please R&R. I love hearing my reader's thoughts.**

"Is that was I think it is?" Alex asked, stopping.

Selean and Jay stopped beside her and look further up and spotted a roadside curio shop. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary the neon sign above the gat glowing brightly in cursive red letters: Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium.

"Hmm, I think it is." Selean said smiling.

"Should we make it so they don't come across it?" Jay asked curious.

Selean shook her head and shrugged. "Let them come, Aunty Em serves food and they are probably hunger by now. If they need help though, we'll help. Besides…it would make a wonderful addition to the adventure."

Alex and Jay nodded and the three continued their way, passing the front lot that was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes. They rounded to the back and climbed onto the roof, the smell of burgers in the air. They soon found a hole in the roof just big enough for them to slip through and one by one landed lightly on their feet. Inside the warehouse was filled with more statues—people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. All of them life-size.

Selean sighed as she paused in front of a male statue, drawing her hand up to place it on his cheek. The male looked to be in his early 20s, in college kid clothing, with a look of absolute horror on his face. The cement feeling warm under her fingertips. A hand came on her shoulder and she brought her hand away before turning to Alex who wore a sad smile. Drawing away from her, they continued to walk through til they came upon a park bench next to a stone satyr and turned themselves invisible, though also hiding away just in case. Also each of them placed a strip of cloth around their eyes before waiting.

They only had to wait a few minutes.

"Now," an older female voice said gently. "I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side."

"Not much light for a photo," Percy remarked.

"Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"

"Where's your camera?" Grover asked.

The three heard a shift of feet. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"

"That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand." Grover's voice said a little nervously.

"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "look this way, dear."

"Percy—" Annabeth started urgently.

"I will just be a moment," Aunty Em interrupted. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil…"

"Percy, something's wrong!" Annabeth insisted.

"Wrong?" Aunty Em said, a shift in clothing telling the three she was reaching up. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"

"That _is _Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped.

"Look away from her!" Annabeth shouted. There was a sudden thug and a shuffle of two pairs of feet running to hide.

Then a strange, rasping sound went through the air.

"No! Don't!" Annabeth's scream was heard.

"Run!" Grover bleated. The sound of him racing across the gravel, yelling, "_Maia!" _to kick-start his flying sneakers.

"Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face," Aunty Em said soothingly. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up."

The great Medusa stood before them and above Percy, who couldn't move with the witch's attention on him.

"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy." Medusa said, and she didn't sound anything like a monster. Her voice inviting you to sympathize with a poor old grandmother. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."

"Don't listen to her!" Annabeth's voice shouted, somewhere in the statuary. "Run, Percy!"

"Silence!" Medusa snarled. Then her voice modulated back to a comforting purr. "You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."

"No." Percy muttered.

"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."

"Percy!" a buzzing sound, like two hundred pound hummingbird in a nosedive. Grover yell, "Duck! I'll get her!"

_Thwack!_

Medusa roared with rage.

"You miserable satyr." She snarled. "I'll add you to my collection!"

"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled back.

_Ker-whack!_

"Arrgh!" Medusa yelled, her snake-hair hissing and spiting.

Selean leaned on the column she hid behind as she listened.

"Seems like everything is going fine." She whisper to herself even after she heard Grover crash into one of the statues.

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy," she crooned. "I know you wouldn't."

From where Grover was at, he moaned, "Percy, don't listen to her!"

Medusa cackled. "Too late!"

Suddenly there was a sickening _shlock_, then a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern—the sound of a monster disintegrating.

"Oh yuck." Grover said hearing the thing gurgling and steaming. "Mega-yuck."

"Don't move." Annabeth voice came.

Selean undid her strip of cloth and straightened up. She quickly found Alex and Jay and the three proceeded to move out of the warehouse quietly.

Once outside the three looked at each other then laughed.

"Oh my gods! I wish I was able to see the fight instead of hearing it!" Jay said, gasping.

"I almost interfered when Grover got thrown but glad I didn't!" Alex added, clutching her stomach.

Selean just laughed with them and after a while the three were able to calm down but still had grins on their faces.

"Come on." Selean said finally. "We got to do our part as well."

"Why am I carrying this thing again?" Jay cried.

Selean looked back at with a raised eyebrow, watching as Jay held the pink poodle away from her at arm's length away.

"Because we need to help Percy out on his quest and this will allow them to get some money for it." She explained for the fifth time since they found the dog and took it.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Jay grumbled. "How come Alex can't hold it?"

Alex glanced at Jay with a smirk. "Cause you were told to."

Jay grumbled some more but didn't say anything after that.

"GET OFF ME! I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!" A big fat lady yelled struggling under Alex who was sitting on her back, Mathetes held against her throat.

Alex laughed. "Yeah that'll totally make me want to get up."

The fat lady had beady eyes; pointy, coffee-stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much, she looked like a blue-jean blimp. A few yards away Jay was holding a growling Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar by the neck the scruff of the neck and Tomos posed at its throat. Jay didn't look all too pleased to be holding the rat-dog.

"We just want you to do us a favor. It's pretty simple." Selean said to Echidna and her son, standing in front of the snake women pressed against the ground.

Echidna hissed, "Why!? The gods usually don't want use monsters for anything except to die! I'll be doing no favors for such gods!"

Selean sighed and got down on her knees to look her in her eyes. When she did Selean's violet eyes flashed with power storming.

"You will help us won't you? We would very much appreciate your help. Please?" She said softly, eyes glowing.

Echidna immediately stopped struggling and looked at Selean in awe.

"Y-yes, of course." She replied. "How can I be of use to you?"

"I need you to find a certain group of demigods and test them. By no means can you kill them. They are headed towards the Gateway Arch, meet and confront them there. You will also tell them that Zeus sent you and never mention us. We will also ensure your safety so you and your son will be perfectly safe." Selean whispered gently not breaking her eye contact.

Echidna stared at her for a few moments, not moving. Then slowly she nodded.

"Yes."

Selean sighed as an explosion went at the top of the arch. Alex came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder with a grin.

"Hey you never said she herself couldn't have a little bit of fun." She said, Jay laughing behind her.

Selean scowled and looked up at where the explosion went off. There was a ragged hole in the side of the Arch, with melted metal steaming around the edge.

"As long as they don't have too much fun. I would hate to go back on my word." She grunted.

The three watched the hole for a few moments waiting for anything.

They didn't have to wait long when a blur figure was suddenly falling out of the gap and plunging towards the Mississippi river.

"Is that!?" Jay gasped.

"I think it is!" Alex breathed.

Selean smirked.

"Percy."

A block away, every emergency vehicle in St. Louis was surrounding the Arch. Police helicopters circled overhead. The crowd of onlookers was like Times Square on New Year's Eve.

Selean lead Alex and Jay through the crowd while also keeping up with the appearance of shocked teenagers at the scene. They easily found Percy, who had made it to Annabeth and Grover and was speaking at them furiously.

Once Percy was done the two looked at him in surprise.

"Whoa," said Grover. "We've got to get you to Santa Monica! You can't ignore a summons from your dad!"

They passed a reporter doing a news break and Percy looked to be in disbelief at what was being said.

"Percy Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of a young man wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. And the boy is believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson."

Jay giggled as she heard the reporter speak. "We made Percy into a fugitive!"

Selean shrugged, not pausing. "With quest kind of quest it was bound to happen sooner or later." She then smile viciously.

"We just made the fun start earlier."


	12. Alex's Dad Decides to Pay a Visit

The next afternoon, June 14th, seven day before the solstice, they arrive in Denver. Selean, Alex and Jay watched over the questers carefully not giving them any tests but not helping them either. The young group wandered through downtown, the air was dry and hot, every direction the Rocky Mountains loomed overhead. They ended up stopping at an empty do-it-yourself carwash, where the older group jumped onto the roof and followed the questers as they made their way towards the stall farthest from the street. Selean turned to Alex and Jay when she heard a nozzle gun sprayed water out.

"They're contacting Camp Half-Blood." She murmured to them slighting disappointed.

Jay groaned and twirled a piece of her hair with her finger nervously. "Think they'll tell Chiron about all the bad stuff that's happened? We'll get a lecture for sure!"

Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement. Selean scowled towards the Lincoln and nodded towards Alex and Jay.

"Go have some fun with the driver, I'll see how the others are doing." She ordered Alex and Jay not hesitating as they made themselves invisible and leave Selean.

Selean turned to just in time to hear Annabeth yelling in the direction of the Lincoln and the music getting turn down. She knelt on the roof before lying flat on her belly, carefully she leaned over the edge and peaked into the stall where she saw Percy standing holding the nozzle gun that was creating a cloud of mist. In the middle of the mist stood Luke. They were talking but Selean couldn't make it out over the still annoying sound of the Lincoln's music. Luckily she did get too annoyed because the music suddenly stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, car doors slammed and the Lincoln peeled out of the car was.

Selean raised her eyebrow at that. She'll have to ask Alex and Jay what happened later but now she could hear.

"You'd better go see what that was," Luke said. "Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good."

"Oh…uh, yeah!" Percy replied awkwardly and Selean had to shake her head at the obvious lie.

Luke must have seen the movement because he glanced up and his eyes widened a little upon seeing Selean's upside down head from the car wash roof. Percy was about to turn to see what Luke saw but then the water shut off gaining his attention instead. Selean smirked at Luke who was still looking at her and pressed her index finger to her mouth in a 'shush' movement before winking and disappearing.

"Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver," Luke added hurriedly, his voice getting fainter and the mist began to clear. "And tell Grover it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just—"

But the mist was gone along with Luke, Percy stood alone in a wet, empty car wash stall. Selean was still on the roof, crouching low as she heard Annabeth and Grover came back laughing. She turned when she heard Alex and Jay come up giggling and raised her eyebrow.

"What happened?" she asked curious.

"Well we didn't have to do anything thing." Alex answered after getting her laughing in check but still grinning. "But let's just say Annabeth really knows how to use and invisible cap she got."

Jay and Alex burst into another frenzy of quiet giggles and Selean rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, Selean, Alex and Jay were once again in disguise, sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner. All around them, families were eating burgers and drinking malts and sodas. Jay looked like an average preppy teenage in high school. Gone the fierce red hair and pink eyes to a dull shade of burgundy hair and green eyes with fuller features with even a pimple here and there, seeming to be texting on her phone and popping chewing gum, dress in Express clothing. Across from her, Alex look twice her age but still kept the sharp figure, had her now blonde hair in a bun and brown eyes, tapping her fake manicure nails against the table with one hand and adjusting her thick glasses with the other. Selean on the other hand looked like she was about to enter the 3rd grade with her curly brown pigtails and sunflower dress, her sparkling blue eyes and big dimples showing even without a smile, legs swinging back and forth not touching the floor.

When the waitress had come they just order, well Alex being the 'adult' ordered them all drinks and patiently waited for them. They got them just as the questers came in and settled down in a nearby booth. The waitress soon went to them and raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Well?"

Percy said, "We, um, want to order dinner."

"You kids have money to pay for it?"

Grover's lower lip quivered and Annabeth looked ready to pass out from hunger.

A rumble shook the whole building; a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb.

All conversation in the diner stopped. The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather—but leather that looked like Caucasian human skin. The guy on the bike would've made pro wrestlers run for Mama. He was dressed in a read muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face someone had seen—handsome maybe, but wicked—with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights.

Selean held back a groan and felt Alex stiffen next to her, and Jay looked wary but not worried. Selean placed her small hand on Alex's bigger one and squeezed it. It got Alex to glance at her and when she did Selean gave her a warning stare through the face of a 3rd grader. But she got the message and forced herself to relax her posture before returning the squeeze. Selean gave her a small nod before letting go and turning back to her act of swinging legs.

As the man walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain. She asked us again, "You kids have money to pay for it?"

The biker said, "It's on me." He slid into the young group's booth, which was way too small for him, and crowded Annabeth against the window. He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him, and said, "Are you still here?"

He pointed at her, and she stiffened. She turned as if she'd been spun around, then marched back toward the kitchen.

The biker then looked at Percy who suddenly gets a bitter angry scowl on his face.

The biker gave him a wicked grin. "So you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?"

"What's it to you?" Percy growled in reply.

Annabeth's eyes flash in warning. "Percy, this is—"

"S'okay," he said. "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?"

Percy's face gained a look of sudden realization. "You're Clarisse's dad," he said. "Ares, god of war."

Ares grinned and took off his shades. Where his eyes should've been there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions. "That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear."

"She was asking for it."

"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for—I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you."

The waitress came back with heaping trays of food—cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes. Ares handed her a few gold drachmas.

She looked nervously at the coins. "But, these aren't…"

Ares pulled out his huge knife and started cleaning his fingernails. "Problem, sweetheart?"

The waitress swallowed, then left with the gold.

"You can't do that," Percy scolded. "You can't just threaten people with a knife."

Alex couldn't help but let a small smile come on her lips upon hearing Percy giving the god a piece of his mind.

Ares, however, laughed. "Are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta. Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. You won't always be able to get help from others." He eyes raised slightly at that, staring directly at the three goddesses before looking back. "Which brings me to my proposition. I need you to do me a favor."

"What favor could I do for a god?"

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little…date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?"

The fire in Ares's eye sockets glowed a little hotter.

"Why don't I turn you into prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" he leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you."

Percy got that angry look again on his face but through gritted teeth he replied, "We're not interested. We've already got a quest."

"I know all about your quest, punk. When that _item_ was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful…" he licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry. "Well…if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?"

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."

"Thanks." Percy grumbled sounding not the least bit grateful.

"Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We're doing fine on our own."

"Yeah, right. No money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

"My mom?" Percy asked suddenly curious.

Ares grinned. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

"What interrupted your date?" Percy asked. "Something scare you off?"

Ares bared his teeth, but Percy didn't seem very fazed by it.

"You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me."

After that Percy's face got a dazed look, Ares disappeared, and the goddesses felt a tug in their gut at the pull of being summoned.

Together, the three vanished.

7 | Page


	13. Evil Cupids

Alex and Jay stood a few feet apart from the other in the back of the diner, curious they glanced around for Selean wondering where she was.

"Over here." A slightly pitched voice called out.

They turned to see a quite comical scene. Ares, the almighty god of war, was holding in his arms what looked like a 7 year old version of Selean, who at the moment didn't look all that impressed with the situation. Selean looked like one of those petite children's dolls next to Ares, her sitting on his shoulder and holding on with one hand around his neck while he held her up with a steady hand on her waist. At least she was still wearing the clothes she normally wore.

When Selean saw the small grins coming on Alex and Jay's faces she scowled.

"Not one word!" she hissed. The two nodded but didn't stop grinning.

"Anyway," Selean said, rolling her eyes turning to Ares. "You and Aphrodite got caught on a date again or what?"

Ares shrugged and waved a hand in dismissal. "Not exactly. We left before the actual getting caught but I did leave my shield there."

"On purpose?" Selean asked suspiciously.

Ares turned his head to glance at her before turning back.

"Ah, maybe. I been itching to see what old Seaweed's kid can do. Hope I'm not too disappointed."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You're the one who said that war would awesome right now. Stupid really considering that we really have too much of it instead."

Ares got the wicked grin as he faced his daughter. "Says the goddess of peace. To me, there can never be enough bloodshed and chaos in the world. I constantly question how you're of my blood."

Alex just gain her own vicious smile. "I completely agree."

Selean tugged on the ends of Ares's hair to break off the building tension between father and daughter.

"Will the encounter be airing on Olympian TV?"

Ares nodded then waved his hand. In the air a small patch of fire floated and in the center was a TV screen. On it water exploded out of pipes, roaring into a pool. Percy and Annabeth could be seen in the Thrill Ride of Love boat with their seatbelts on. A tidal wave slammed the boat, over the top, dousing them completely. The boat turned, lifted in the flood and spun in circles around the whirlpool. They spun around one last time, the water level now almost high enough to shred them against a metal neat made by Cupid-cams. Then the boat's nose turned toward the tunnel and they rockets through into darkness.

Selean could hear Percy and Annabeth screaming as they made their way through the tunnel before they were out, the night air whistling as the boat barreled straight toward the exit. If the ride had been in working order, they would've sailed off a ramp between the golden Gates of Love and splashed down safely in the exit pool. But there was a problem. The Gates of Love were chained. Two boats that had been washed out of the tunnel before them were now piled against the barricade—one submerged, the other cracked in half.

Ares let out a low whistle. "What are they going to do now?"

"Unfasten your seat belt," Percy yelled to Annabeth.

"Are you crazy?" was the yelled replied.

"Unless you want to get smashed to death." Percy could be seen strapping Ares's shield to his arm. "We're going to have to jump for it."

Annabeth unfastened her belt and gripped Percy's hand as the gates got closer.

"On my mark," Percy said.

"No! On my mark!"

"What?"

"Simple physics!" she yelled. "Force time the trajectory angle—"

"Fine!" Percy interrupted. "On _your _mark!"

They got closer…and closer…then she yelled, "Now!"

Their boat smashed into the pileup and Percy and Annabeth were thrown into the air, straight over the gates, over the pool, and down toward solid asphalt. There was a blur on screen then suddenly Grover in midair had grabbed Percy by the shirt, and Annabeth by her arm and was trying to get them out of crash landing, however they had all the momentum.

"You're too heavy!" Grover said. "We're going down!"

They spiraled toward the ground before smashing into a photo-board, Grover's head going straight into the hold where tourist would put their face's pretending to be Noo-Noo the Friendly Whale. Annabeth and Percy tumbled to the ground, banged up but Percy still had Ares's shield on his arm. Once they all stopped panting so hard, Percy and Annabeth got Grover out of the photo-board and thanked him.

Percy turned back towards the Thrill Ride of Love where the water was subsiding and saw where the boat had been smashed to pieces against the gates. He then turned to stare straight at the Cupid-Cams and raised his arm above his head.

"Show's over!" he yelled at the cam. "Thank you! Good night!"

And the screen cut off.

Ares laughed a full belly laugh when the fire disappeared causing Selean to grab hold around his neck so she didn't fall off. After a few minutes the laughing stopped and Ares's straightened.

"They'll be back in a while. I'm a god of my word so it's my turn to do my part now." With that he disappeared, taking an unwilling Selean with him only to appear a few seconds later with an annoyed Selean clutching his neck. "Done."

Alex rolled her eyes and gestured to take Selean back from Ares but he held up his hand to make her stop.

"What? I can't spend a few moments with my niece? She'll be coming with me when I talk to the little punk." He said.

Selean scowled when Alex nodded and backed away. She changed her appearance to that of what she looked like in the dinner before and pulled hard at the little hairs in the back of his head in irritation.

"You will not give away anything that can be referred back to me." Selean ordered darkly.

Ares shrugged again and waved to Alex and Jay.

"Go away for now. You probably don't want them to see you."

Jay nodded and Alex huffed at Ares before complying and the two walked away.

The questers showed up shortly after being slightly distracted from their anger when seeing a little girl resting on the war god's shoulder.

"Well, well." Ares said. "You didn't get yourself killed."

"You knew it was a trap," Percy scowled.

Ares gave him a wicked grin. "Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple stupid kids." Selean twisted a piece of hair on his neck hard. "You look good on TV."

Percy shoved the shield at him. "You're a jerk."

Annabeth and Grover caught their breath.

Ares grabbed the shield and spun it in the air like pizza dough. It changed form, melting into a bulletproof vest. He slung it across his back.

"See that truck over there." Selean pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. It'll take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas."

The eighteen-wheeler had a sign on the back, which read: KINDESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

"You're kidding." Percy said in disbelief and Annabeth and Grover didn't look all that eager as well.

Selean frowned. "It would have been better but Ares thought it would be funny and he made the plans before I could stop it."

"And who exactly are you?" Percy asked turning back to look at the 3rd grader who was sitting, _sitting_, on the god of wars shoulder.

Selean shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"She's a lot more powerful then you and you're not on her bad list. That's all you need to know." Ares said before snapping his fingers. The back door of the truck unlatched. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job."

He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to Percy. Selean was suddenly overcome with an aura of power and unconsciously tightened her grip on Ares's neck. She swallowed thickly and glance at Ares who was looking at her with a warning in his eyes.

"I don't want your lousy—" Percy started.

"Thank you, Lord Ares." Grover interrupted hurriedly. "Thanks a lot."

Percy reluctantly slung the backpack over his shoulder and looked back at the diner, which had only a couple of customers now. The waitress who'd served them dinner was watching nervously out the window, like she was afraid Ares might hurt them. She dragged the fry cook out from the kitchen to see. She said something to him. He nodded, held up a little disposable camera and snapped a picture of them. He turned back to see the 3rd grader who was obviously not really an elementary student and Ares staring at each other in what seemed to be a silent conversation.

"You owe me one more thing," Percy told Ares. "You promised me information about my mother."

"You sure you can handle the new?" Ares replied while kick-starting his motorcycle, the toddler keeping balance with ease. "She's not dead."

Percy got a little pale at the news. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept."

"Kept. Why?"

"You need to study war, punk. Hostages. You take somebody to control somebody else."

"Nobody's controlling me."

Ares laughed. "Oh yeah? See you around, kid."

Percy's fists balled up. "You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid Statues."

Behind his sunglasses, fire glowed. "We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back."

He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street.

"That wasn't very smart you know."

Percy looked down and blinked when he saw that the little girl was still there then frowned.

"I don't care."

The girl shook her head, the pigtails bouncing on the sides.

"Well then that's your problem. Can't say I didn't warn ya." She then pointed to the backpack. "I will tell you another warning as well. Don't lose that bag. Treat it like it's the most valuable thing you have."

Percy scowled.

"Why should I listen to you? You were with Ares after all."

"Percy…" Annabeth whispered in warning.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Hey, guys." Grover cut in. "I hate to interrupt but…"

He pointed toward the diner. At the register, the last two customers were paying their check, two men in identical black coveralls, with a white logo on their back that matched the one of the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck.

"If we're taking the zoo express, we need to hurry. Not that we aren't grateful!" Grover added the last part quickly when the girl's eyes turned to him.

She turned back to Percy.

"You can trust me because I've been helping you along the whole time."

Percy opened his mouth to talk but then the diner door opened and the two men in coverall came walking out. By the time he turned back the girl was gone. Grover got his attention and together they ran across the street and climbed in the back of the big rig, closing the doors behind them.

7 | Page


	14. Time Wasted

**Hey guys. Sorry there was no AN the last two chapters but I really doubt you actually care for AN.**

**Anyway here's this next chapter and I'm still working on that writer's block sadly…I can't really concentrate on it right now because I had exams this past week and next week. So busy study weekend in store for me and my sister is coming up to see me.**

**Please R&R!**

**On with the chapter!**

"You let them go into the Lotus Hotel!" Selean yelled.

Jay looked down in shame, her pink eyes watering with silver tears.

"I'm sorry! I just looked away for a few moments and before I could do anything they were already inside!" she cried.

Selean huffed and looked away from Jay, crossing her arms in frustration. Alex came up and placed her arms around Jay, rubbing her back in comfort.

"Don't worry Jay. We'll think of something, right Selean?" Alex said but there was an undertone of worry.

Selean rubbed her forehead with a sigh and turned her back to them. She knows Lotus Hotel is basically a kids paradise and what with the stress the questers been under she was positive they would get sucked up in the illusion, but she has to break it. Finally she sighed and sat down cross-legged on the roof of the Lotus Hotel and closed her eyes.

"This might take a while because I'll have to find Percy, then convince him that something's wrong. It might take even days but let's hope that it'll take less than six days. Do not disturb me." Selean ordered to Alex and Jay before letting her mind drift from her body.

It took longer than she thought to find Percy but when she did she found the perfect way to plant the suspicions. Percy was standing next to a boy who was at VR sharpshooters. He was about thirteen, but his clothes were weird. He looked like some Elvis impersonator's son. He wore bell-bottom jeans and a red T-shirt with black piping, and his hair was permed and gelled like a New Jersey girl's on homecoming night.

_Play a game with him, _Selean whispered in Percy's mind.

He did end up playing a game of sharpshooters together and the boy said, "Groovy, man. Been here two weeks, and the games keep getting better and better."

_Groovy? Isn't that a strange saying for average boy? No one says that now except some parents. _Selean whispered.

The two started talking for a while and Selean hovered.

_Say something is "sick."_

Percy did and the boy looked at him kind of startled, as if he'd never heard the word used that way before. The seed was planted.

Percy began asking some of his own questions but the boy got bored and started to go back to the computer screen.

_Ask him what year it is._

Percy straightened. "Hey Darrin?"

"What?"

"What year is it?"

The boy called Darrin frowned at him. "In the game?"

"No in real life."

Darrin paused. "1977."

"No." Percy said getting a nervous look. "Really?"

"Hey, man. Bad vibes. I got a game happening."

_Ask other people._ Selean pushed.

Percy soon found it wasn't easy to talk to people since they were glued to the TV screen, or the video game, or their food, or whatever. He was able to get one to tell him the year was 1985, then another 1993, all claimed they haven't been there for long. Percy shortly realized he couldn't think of how long he had been there.

_Find Annabeth._

He did end up finding her building up a holographic city.

"Come on," Percy told her. "We've got to get out of here."

No response.

Percy shook his head. "Annabeth?"

She looked up annoyed. "What?"

"We need to leave."

"Leave? What are you talking about? I've just got the tower—"

"This place is a trap."

She didn't respond until Percy shook her. "What?"

"Listen. The Underworld. Our Quest!"

"Oh come on Percy. Just a few more minutes."

"Annabeth, there are people here from 1977. Kids who never aged. You check in, and you stay forever."

"So?" she asked. "Can you imagine a better place?"

Percy grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from the game.

"Hey!" she screamed and hit Percy.

_Spiders…_

Percy made Annabeth look directly in his eyes. "Spiders. Large, hairy spiders.

Annabeth's vision cleared. "Oh my gods," she said. "How long have we—"

"I don't know but we've got to find Grover."

They search and soon found him playing Virtual Beer Hunter.

"Grover!" they both shouted.

In replied he said, "Die, human! Die silly polluting nasty person!"

"Grover!"

He turned the plastic fun on Percy and started clicking, as if he were just another image from the screen.

_Grab him…_

Together Annabeth and Percy took Graver by the arms and dragged him away. His flying shoes sprang to life and started tugging his legs in the other direction as he shouted, "No! I just got to a new level! No!"

Selean made sure the three were right out the entrance before coming back and opening her eyes. It felt like afternoon but something was wrong. The weather had completely changed. It was stormy, with heat lightning flashing out in the desert. She turned to see Alex and Jay with grim expressions.

"How long?" Selean gasped while standing up.

Alex glanced up and met her eyes.

"It's June twentieth."

Selean groaned and pressed her palms to her eyes. The questers were in the Lotus Casino for five days.

They only had one day left until the summer solstice. One day to complete their quest.

After that it was no more games.

Selean got Annabeth to get themselves a taxi to L.A. Jay made sure the taxi was always driving fast but safely. They couldn't really do anything when Percy went into the sea for his summons from Poseidon. Apparently he got some pearls though that might just be needed but Annabeth was unsure.

"No gift comes without a price."

"They were free." Percy argued.

"No." she shook her head. "'There is no such thing as a free lunch.' That's an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American. There will be a price. You wait."


	15. To The Underworld

**Oh my gosh I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! But it's almost done and I plan to write the rest of it before I go back to college.**

**Hope you enjoy and R&R!**

The Crusty's Water Bed Palace was another delay which Selean had to leave her body to guide Percy out of. Some stupid teenage mortals tried to pick a fight with them after Percy slashed at one with Riptide they got run into the place. Plus Annabeth and Grover almost got stretched to death because of it.

Selean was not amused.

Finally the goddesses were able to escort the questers to DOA RECORDING STUDIOS. Underneath, stenciled on the glass door: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.

It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece. Together the young three walked inside the DOA lobby.

Muzak played softly on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel gray. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything. They looked all just fine, but if focused on any one of them in particular, the start looking transparent.

The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so they had to look up at them. He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

"Your name is Chiron?" Percy asked confused.

The man leaned across the desk and smiled. It was sweet and cold, like a python's, right before it eat you.

"What a precious young lad." He said in what sounded like a British accent but also like English was his second language. "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"

"N-no."

"Sir." He added smoothly.

"Sir." Percy replied instantly.

He pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters. "Can you read this, mate? It say C-H-A-R-O-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON."

"Charon."  
>"Amazing! Now: Mr. Charon."<p>

"Mr. Charon," Percy said.

"Well done." He sat back. "I _hate _being confused with that old horse-man. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?"

"We want to go to the Underworld." Annabeth said.

Charon's mouth twitched. "Well, that's refreshing."

"It is?" she asked.

"Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.'" He looked them over. "How did you die, then?"

Percy nudged Grover.

"Oh," He exclaimed. "Um…drowned…in the bathtub."

"All three of you?" Charon asked.

They nodded.

"Big bathtub." Charon looked mildly impressed. "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable ill. But with children…alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries."

"Oh but we have coins." Percy set three golden drachmas on the counter.

"Well, now…" Charon moistened his lips. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in…" His fingers hovered greedily over the coins.

Then he looked at Percy. "Here now," he said. "You couldn't read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?"

"No," Percy replied. "I'm dead."

Charon leaned forward and took a sniff. "You're not dead. I should've known. You're a godling."

"We have to get to the Underworld," Percy insisted.

Charon made a growling sound deep in his throat.

Immediately, all the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches.

"Leave while you can," Charon told them. "I'll just take these and forget I saw you."

He went for the coins, but Percy snatched them back. "No service, no tip."

Charon growled again—a deep, blood-chilling sound. The spirits of the dead started pounding on the elevator doors.

"It's a shame, too." Percy sighed. "We had more to offer."

He held up the entire bag he stole away from Crusty's stash. He took out a fistful of drachmas and let the coins spill through his fingers.

Charon's growl change into something more like a lion's purr. "Do you think I can be bought, godling? Eh…just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?"

"A lot." Percy promised. "I bet Hades doesn't pay you well enough for such hard work."

"Oh you don't know the half of it. How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free." I haven't had a pay raise in three thousand years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?"

"You deserve better," Percy agreed. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay."

Every word, he stacked another gold coin on the counter.

Charon glanced down at his ilk Italian jacket, as if imagining himself in something even better. "I must say, lad, you're make some sense now. Just a little."

Percy stacked another few coins. "I could mention a pay raise while I'm talking to Hades."

Finally Charon sighed. "The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you three and be off." He stood, scooped up the money, and said, "Come along."

While Annabeth gained an attachment to Cerberus and Grover almost being dragged into the pits of Tartarus, Selean, Alex and Jay stood in a vast throne room with black marble walls and bronze floors standing before Hades the Lord of the Dead.

He was at least ten feet tall and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He wasn't bulked up like Ares, but he radiated power. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful and dangerous as a panther.

Hades also gave off this powerful aura, which caused mortal and even demigods to feel insecure about themselves and that Hades should rule over them. Not that it affected the three goddesses but it was a concept that Selean brought up upon entering the room. Hades had just raised an amused eyebrow at her and let his aura flare up for a few seconds before bringing it back down to normal.

"And why should I not allow myself to let it be at full power when addressing these demigods?" Hades asked in a silky voice. "How is it that I cannot test them myself as Ares has done already?"

Selean rolled her eyes before making her way to the throne.

"Because if you did, they would be no more than mindless monkey's awaiting for you next order." As she spoke, Selean allowed herself to transform into her seven year old version of herself. By the time she was at the food of the throne she had completely shifted and had to strain her neck a little to meet her Great-Uncle's eyes. "Not saying that you can't mess with them a little but please refrain from turning them into zombies. They still have a quest to complete."

Hades said nothing for a few seconds then stood up from his throne, immediately shrinking to the size of a normal mortal. He lifted Selean easily off the ground so that she was in his arms. Black and purple met.

"You know I cannot deny you much Selean." He replied, his eyes and voice softened.

Selean let a small grin come to her lips.

"I know."

"Then come," Hades nodded. "Let's us discuss how we shall do this."

"I still don't see why Selean got to stay and we couldn't." Jay pouted to Alex in the middle of a hallway next to the throne room while they waited for the three questers to arrive.

Alex rolled her eyes at Jay. "Because Selean needs to make sure Lord Hades doesn't have too much fun and they have already seen her with Ares so it won't be as suspicious. Besides…" Alex side-glanced at Jay. "You would totally give us up within thirty seconds of them being there. Subtle is not your strong suit."

Jay's pout deepened but when it didn't get a reaction she huffed and summoned her goblet. She took a sip from it before replying.

"At least Lord Hades let us stay near enough to eavesdrop, though I would've preferred to be able to see it too."

"No worries," Alex answered, stepping off her spot on the wall. "I placed a bug while no one was looking, it'll give us a great view of what's happening."

Jay beamed at her. "I love it when you get devious!"

"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," Hades said as Percy, Annabeth, and Grover walked into the throne room. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

Selean noticed that the questers looked a little shaken. She would think that it was because that they were in the Underworld for the first time but that didn't seem to be the case. She also noticed that Grover wasn't wearing Percy's flying sneakers anymore.

Currently she was sitting on the arm rest of the throne next to Hades in the form she met them with at the diner with Ares. The questers had looked quite surprised by her presence but that was soon taken away when Hades allowed his aura to seep through. All three gazes started to glaze but Selean had made sure Hades wouldn't go overboard. It was more like a test right now, to see how easily, or how hard, it was for them to break it.

Percy broke it first and stepped forward.

"Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests."

Hades raise an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, he made sure that they would be easily able to see the shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out.

"Only two requests?" Hades said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

Selean could almost hear Percy swallow.

She also noticed that Percy did a small glance at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades's. It was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold.

"Persephone is currently spending the summer with her mother." Selean voiced Percy's thoughts out loud. "She'll not be here to be able to calm Hades if you dare insult him gravely."

That drew Percy's attention to her and their eyes met.

"You were with Ares before and said that you've been helping us along the whole time and now you're down here. Who are you?"

"An interested party." Selean replied easily, swinging her legs back and forth from the arm rest. "One of three." She added.

Percy looked like he was going to say something else but Selean raised her hand. "But you're not here for _me_." She continued putting her hand to her chest. "You're here for _him._" She finished, moving her hand again to indicate Hades sitting next to her.

Percy still looked like he wanted to say something but then Annabeth cleared her throat and prodded him with her finger.

"Lord Hades," Percy said. "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be…bad."

"Really bad," Grover added helpfully.

"Return Zeus's master bolt to me," Percy continued. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

Selean and Hades shared a quick glance before Hades turned to the questers letting his eyes grow dangerously bright.

"You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?"

Percy looked back at his friends, all sharing a confused look.

"Um…Uncle," Percy said muddled. "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?"

The throne room shook with a tremor suddenly. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilization. The lined the perimeter of the room, blocking exits.

Hades bellowed, "Do you think I _want_ war, godling?"

The three questers watched the army warily. Percy's hand twitching as if wanting to reach for Riptide, Annabeth fumbling with something in her pocket—probably her cap, and Grover chewing on his lips nervously.

"You are the Lord of the Dead," Percy answered carefully. "A war would expand your kingdom, right?"

"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"Well…"

"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how may subdivisions I've had to open?" Hades questioned intensely before leaning back into his throne.

"More security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

"Charon wants a pay raise," Percy blurted, then instantly looked like he wished he could sew up his mouth.

"Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suites! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the pace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. _No, _godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war."

"But you took Zeus's master bolt."

"Lies!" More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne, but this time did not shrink down. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."

"His plan?" Percy asked bewildered.

"_You_ were the thief on the winter solstice," Hades accused. "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus. You took the master bolt and my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But not you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!"

"Little over the top Hades," Selean whispered only loud enough for Hades to hear who just gave her a little shrug too small for anyone else but Selean to see.

"But…" Annabeth spoke. "Lord Hades, your helm of darkness is missing, too?"

"Do not play innocent with me, girl. You and the satyr have been helping this hero—coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt—to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?"

"No!" Percy protested. "Poseidon didn't—I didn't—"

"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled, "Because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I search for you myself, and when I was clear you were coming to me to deliver you threat, I did not try to stop you."

"You didn't try to stop us?" Percy asked in disbelief. "But—"

"Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pout back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson—_your_ skeleton will lead my army out of Hades."

But instead of looking terrified—which any normal person would be—Percy look offended.

"You're as bad as Zeus." Percy replied with a little heat of anger in his voice. "You think I stole from you? That's why you sent the Furies after me?"

"Of course." Hades answered.

"And the other monsters?"

Hades curled his lip. "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you—I wanted you brought before me alive so you might fave every torture in the Fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?"

"_Easily?" _Percy said in disbelief.

"Return my property!"

"But I don't have your helm. I came for the master bolt."

"Which you already possess!" Hades shouted. "You came here with it, little fool, think you could threaten me!"

"But I didn't!"

"Open your pack then."

Suddenly it looked like all the blood in Percy's face drained out. A little shakily he slung his pack off his shoulder and unzipped it. Instantly Selean felt the power in the room tense up and was able to see a two-foot-long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy.

The three questers appeared to all be absolutely dumbfounded.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered in uncertainty. "How—"

"I—I don't know." Percy whispered back. "I don't understand."

"You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now…my helm. Where is it?"

No one spoke for a few moments, Percy looking like he was going to puke before he face cleared up with realization.

"Lord Hades, wait." Percy said quickly. "This is all a mistake."

"A mistake?" Hades roared.

The skeletons aimed their weapons. From high above, there was a fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of their master's throne.

"There is no mistake," Hades said. "I know why you have come—I know the _real _reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for _her."_

Hades then loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps in front of Percy, and there was a women, frozen in a shower of gold. From the expression that appeared on Percy's face it was obviously his mother. Percy reached out as if to touch her but then pulled back from the light as if he burned him.

"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

Percy appeared to be deep in thought, his eyes never leaving his mother's face. He hand twitched towards his pocket, one that was not holding Riptide.

"Ah, the pearls," Hades said, and Percy froze. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."

Percy's hand moved against his will and brought out the pearls.

"Only three," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

Percy turned to Annabeth and Grover, both wearing grim faces. As they spoke Selean brought Hades attention to her.

"You know he won't let his friends stay down here. He's going to end up leaving his mom here. It was before her time anyway." She whispered as the questers had their own conversation.

Hades nodded and glanced back at the three before turning back to her. "Can't hurt though that I'm having them found my helm for me though. When it's returned I'll gladly send her back. Don't want anyone entering before their time now do we?"

When Selean saw Percy give two of the pearls to Annabeth and Grover she nodded and Hades immediately went back to facing them, placing a smug look on his face.

"I'm sorry," Percy said while looking at his mother. "I'll be back. I'll find a way."

Hades let the smug look fade. "Godling…?"

"I'll find your helm, Uncle." Percy told him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."

"Do not defy me—"

"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls." Percy continued.

"Percy Jackson, you will not—"

"Now guys!" Percy shouted.

The questers smashed the pearls at their feet and nothing happened.

Hades yelled, "Destroy them!"

The army of skeletons rushed forward, swords out, guns clicking to full automatic. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame.

Just as the skeletons opened fire, the pearl fragments at their feet exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. The three were encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground. Spears and bullets sparked harmlessly off the pearl bubbles as they floated up. Hades yelled with such rage, the entire fortress shook.

"Look up!" Grover yelled. "We're going to crash!"

Sure enough, the three were racing right toward the stalactites.

"How do you control these thing?" Annabeth shouted.

"I don't think you do!" Percy shouted back.

In panic, Percy looked down and his eyes met with the girl who was sitting calmly on the throne's armrest, smiling. When their eyes met, she lifted her hand in a wave and winked before the three disappeared into the ceiling.

As soon as the questers were gone, Hades straightened and waved his hand around the room. Instantly the skeleton army and Furies disappeared and Alex and Jay came rushing in with twin smiles on their faces.

"That was awesome!" Alex said putting her hand in the air for emphasis.

Selean changed back into her seven year old form and let out a little chuckle when Jay and Alex started laughing. She then turned her attention to Hades who had slumped into the throne next to her with a heavy sigh.

"Have fun?" she asked with a smirk.

Hades gave her a sidelong look and replied, "Yes, but I think I'll continue to let Zeus carry on the title of the dramatic brother."

Selean chuckled and turned back to Alex and Jay. "We'll have to be leaving soon. Percy will probably not be in a really good mood when he comes upon Ares. If they get into a fight we'll have to make sure nothing drastic happens."

The two nodded and Selean jumped off the armrest. She looked back at Hades with a smile.

"It was nice to see you again. Hopefully we'll be able to visit again soon."

Hades had an amused glint in his eyes. "You mean when all of us are not about to be at war with each other and tearing at each other's throats?"

Selean laughed. "If that were the case, then we'll never be able to visit ever again."

**Okay done with this chapter! R&R!**


	16. Alex is Going to be Mad at Her Dad Now

**Okay, well I can say that there's only going to be at most two chapters left of this story. Now I won't be writing Percy's scene where he goes to Olympus because that's his moment with his dad and there's really not much I would want to change or add in. And you know what happens anyway so it's not like you're missing anything. Instead I'll have them meet up with Annabeth and Grover and make the journey back together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson because that right belongs to the incredible Rick Riordan. **

**On with the chapter! R&R!**

By the time the three goddesses made it back to the surface, using the front door instead of popping into ocean, and found Percy again, Ares was already there and it looked like Percy was happy on seeing him at all. As the three got closer they could see that both Ares and Percy had their weapons out and were facing each other in battle stances.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Alex breathed as she saw her dad cleave downward at Percy who was able to block it using the sea water to push himself up into the air and catapulted over Ares.

He slashed as he came down but Ares twisted and the strike was deflected off the end of his sword hilt.

Ares grinned. "Not bad, not bad."

"You do realize we have to stop them right?" Alex told Selean as the three maintained their distance from the group as to not be seen.

"Of course I know that!" Selean huffed out, looking around her to see if anyone of use was around. Her eyes spotted a couple cops down the beach in their car on the shoreline boulevard and quickly ran towards them, slowly shifting herself into a beach Barbie girl.

She ran up to the passenger's side which contained a female cop and breathed, "There a crazy guy with a gun fighting with kid down the beach, you got to stop them!"

She acted frantic and the two cops allowed her to show them to where Percy was now crashed on a soft sand of a dune.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled when she spotted Selean and the cop car. "Cops!"

When the cops saw the fight the two immediately turned on their flashing red lights and hurried out of the car, doors slamming, one already calling for back up. More people had shown up around the fight but at enough distance where they thought they wouldn't be harmed.

"Looks like that kid on TV…what the heck…?" the male cop said.

Selean slowly backed away from the cops, it was easy seeing as they weren't paying any attention to her anymore. When she got far enough she changed back into her form and went to find Alex and Jay. It was easy. Both of them love a good view for a good fight so when Selean found them on the roof of one of the beaches snack shack's she just rolled her eyes before crouching down next to them so they wouldn't be seen.

By this time a second cop car had driven in, siren wailing. The spectators had increase and the three even notice a few who were walking with the strange, trotting gait of disguised satyrs. There were shimmering forms of spirits, too, as if the dead had risen from Hades to watch the battle. The sound of the flap of leathery winds circling somewhere above.

More sirens.

Percy had been stepping further and further into the water, trying to bring Ares with him, but this time when he stepped back Ares lunged able to get the tip of his blade to rip Percy's sleeve and grazed his forearm.

A cop with a megaphone said, "Drop the guns! Set them on the ground. Now!"

Truly the Mist is an amazing thing.

Ares turned to glare at the spectators. There were five police cars now, and a line of officers crouching behind them, pistols trained on the two.

"This is a private matter!" Ares bellowed. "Be gone!"

He swept his hand, and a wall of red flame rolled across the patrol cars. The police barely had time to dive for cover before their vehicles exploded. The crowd behind them scattered, screaming.

Alex winced as Ares roared with laughter but you could see the blue flames starting to encircle around her eyes. "Me and father are defiantly going to have a little talk when all of this is over." The goddess of peace said matter of fact with a tone of venom seeping through.

Ares slashed but Percy deflected his blade. Percy got close enough to strike, tried to fake him out with a feint, but the blow was knocked aside. The waves were hitting him on his back and Ares was up to his thighs, wading in after him. Then the water behind Percy seem to recede.

Ares came toward him, grinning confidently and Percy had lowered his blade, as if too exhausted to go on. Ares raised his sword.

Suddenly Percy jumped, rocketing straight over Ares on a wave. A six-foot wall of water smashed Ares full in the face, leaving him cursing and sputtering with a mouth full of seaweed. Percy landed behind him with a splash and feinted toward his head. He turned in time to raise his sword, but this time he was disoriented. Percy changed direction, lunged to the side and stabbed Riptide straight down into the water, sending the point through the god's heel.

The roar that followed made Hade's earthquake look like a minor event. The very sea was blasted back from Ares, leaving a wet circle of sand fifty feet wide.

Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, flowed from a gash in the war god's boot. The expression on his face was beyond hatred. It was pain, shock, complete disbelief that he'd been wounded.

He limped toward Percy, muttering ancient Greek curses.

Something stopped him.

It was as if a cloud covered the sun, but worse. Light faded. Sound and color drained away. A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach, slowing time, dropping the temperature to freezing and a sense of hopelessness consuming the air.

The darkness lifted.

Ares looked stunned.

Police cars were burning on the boulevard. The crowd of spectators had fled. Annabeth and Grover stood on the beach, in shock, watching the water flood back around Ares's feet, his glowing golden ichor dissipating in the tide.

Ares lowered his sword.

"You have made an enemy, godling." He told Percy. "You have sealed your fate."

"No!" Alex gasped and grabbed onto Selean ready to take them both to Ares to stop him.

"Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson. Beware." Ares finished before Selean could stop him, the three barely making it the boulevard line when he finished.

Ares's body began to glow.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. "Don't watch!"

Everyone turned away as Ares revealed his true immortal form, after a few second the light died.

Ares was gone. The tide rolled out to reveal Hades's bronze helm of darkness. Percy picked it up and walked back to his friends.

Before he could though, the sound of flapping leathery winds fill the air. The three furies drifted down from the sky and landed in front of him. The middle Fury stepped forward teeth bared but looked disappointed.

"We saw the whole things," she hissed. "So…it truly was not you?"

Percy tossed her the helmet, which she caught in surprise.

"Return that to Lord Hades," he told her. "Tell him the truth. Tell him to call off the war."

The Fury hesitated, then ran a forked tongue over her green, leathery lips. "Live well, Percy Jackson. Become a true hero. Because if you do not, if you ever come into my clutches again…"

She cackled, savoring the idea. Then she and her sisters rose on their bats winds, fluttered into the smoke-filled sky, and disappeared.

The three goddesses went back into hiding so that the three questers didn't see them. Selean crossed her arms and heaved out a heavy sigh.

"That part could've gone better." She said looking at Alex who was pacing furiously in front of her, Jay sitting on the ground next to Selean looking put out.

"I can't believe he did that!" Alex exclaimed heatedly. "They weren't even supposed to battle! And then that curse…!" Alex cut herself off going back to just pacing.

Selean looked down at Jay who was mumbling quietly into her goblet and nudged her hip with her foot to get her attention. She glanced up and Selean nodded her head towards Alex who had at this point stop pacing but was grumbling feverishly to herself while making arm gestures in the air. Jay sat up straighter from her spot on the ground, closing her eyes she breathed in deeply then let out slowly.

When she did Selean was suddenly pulled back into some of her memories, the happier ones. The time when she and Alex succeeded in their first hunt Alex being a little wary at first but then tackling Selean in a hug when she got her first catch. When Jay had her first day of training and couldn't seem to grasp any of the weapons Selean tried to train her in before finally placing a small dagger in her hands and when she was able to successfully do a few exercises her face just lighting up with one of the biggest smiles Selean had ever seen, and other memories flowing through her mind. She soon broke the connection to keep an eye on the questers while Jay got Alex to relax from her anger.

She spotted them just as they agreed that they would have to fly to get to New York in time. Knowing Zeus, Selean knew that he'll be really insulted that a son of Poseidon would dare fly within his domain and be tempted to blast the plane out of the sky. However, he also wouldn't risk damaging his lightning bolt so Selean decided that the three should be safe in their journey. She looked back up at the sky and let her mind drift.

That presence. What was it? It had stopped Ares from killing Percy and that's no easy feat. Whatever it was, it was powerful, Selean didn't know how powerful but she would bet is was old.

Older than even the gods.


	17. Prophesy Comes True

**Last chapter guys. Hope you have enjoyed it! At the end there's a note about the sequel so check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.**

**R&R!**

According to the L.A. news, the explosion at the Santa Monica beach had been caused when a crazy kidnapper fired a shotgun at a police car. He accidentally hit a gas main that had ruptured during the earthquake. The media that placed all the blame on Ares, making him into a crazy kidnapper who abducted the three questers, and Percy wasn't an international criminal after all. The commotion on that greyhound but in New Jersey was from trying to get away from his captor.

The crazy man had cause the explosion in the St. Louis Arch. After all, no kid could've done that. A concerned waitress in Denver had seen the man threatening his abductees outside her diner, gotten a friend to take a photo, and notified the police. Finally, brave Percy Jackson had stolen a gun from his captor in Los Angles and battled him shotgun-to-rifle on the beach. Police had arrived just in time. But in the spectacular explosion, five police cars had been destroyed and the captor had fled. No fatalities had occurred. Percy Jackson and his two friends were safely in police custody.

The reporters fed the whole story. The questers just nodded and acted tearful and exhausted, and played victimized kids for the cameras. The police and reporters were so moved that they passed around the hat and raised money for three tickets on the next plane to New York.

When they arrived the three split up at the taxi stand. Annabeth and Grover were to go back to Camp Half-Blood to let Chiron know what happened while Percy went to the Empire State building to deliver the bolt. The two protested at first but Percy was able to send them away at the end. When Percy far enough Selean, Alex and Jay revealed themselves to Annabeth and Grover, gaining a wide-eyed gapping mouth expression from Grover and a wary, calculating look from Annabeth.

"You were the three important allies, weren't you?" Annabeth asked after a few moments. Her voice making the question sound more like a statement.

Selean nodded. Letting a little smile come across her lips she opened her arms out toward her half-sister.

"I am so proud of you." She whispered just loud enough for the group to hear.

Annabeth's eyes had glazed over a little and willingly went to Selean to be engulfed into a hug, wrapping her own arms around the older sister. The two embraced for a few moments before pulling back.

"Where were you guys, all those times we were getting attacked?" Grover asked as the group journey back to the camp.

Jay snickered. "We were always there, using disguises so you wouldn't see us."

"The bus with the Furies?" Annabeth asked, narrowing her eyes.

The three goddesses shifted into old ladies. "There." Alex said with a mischievous grin.

"Medusa?"

"No disguises but we were invisible behind some statues." Selean answered.

"The Chimera on the Arch?"

Jay giggled into her goblet. "We actually set that one up."

"WHAT!?" two voice yelled.

Selean rolled her eyes. "We wouldn't have let anything happen. It was just a little test."

"Little!?" Annabeth breathed into disbelief. "Percy became a fugitive after that!"

"And now he's seen as being a poor kidnapped victim that allowed you guys to get to New York." Selean drawled.

"What about the first meeting with Ares's?" Grover questioned.

The three goddesses shifted into the form they were in and Annabeth's and Grover's eyes widened when they came upon Selean's form.

"You were that girl with Ares?" Grover asked shakily, gnawing at his lip.

"And then Hades?" Annabeth added.

"Yeah, I told you I've been helping you all along this quest."

The three questers were the first heroes to return alive to Half-Blood Hall since Luke. According to camp tradition, the three wore laurel wreaths to a big feast prepared in their honor, then led a procession down to the bonfire, where they got to burn the burial shrouds their cabins had made for them in absence. Annabeth's shroud was so beautiful—gray silk with embroidered owls. Since Percy didn't have any siblings to make the shroud, Are's cabin had volunteered. They'd taken an old bed sheet and painted smiley faces with X'ed-out eyes around the border, and the word LOSER painted really big in the middle. Alex had huffed in disappointment at her cabin when she saw it but Percy looked like he had a good time burning it.

Grover had gotten his searcher's license since the Council of Cloven Elders called Grover's performance on the quest "Brave to the point of indigestion. Horns and whiskers above anything we have seen in the past."

Even Dionysus made a welcome home speech though it went among the lines of "Yes, yes, so the little brat didn't get himself killed and now he'll have an even bigger head. Well, huzzah for that. In other announcements, there will be no canoe raves this Saturday…"

After the celebration Chiron gave a little scolding to the three goddesses for putting the questers into unnecessary danger, especially with the Echidna incident. But after he was done he gave them all individual hugs before welcoming them back.

On the Fourth of July, the whole camp gathered at the beach for a fireworks display by cabin nine. Being Hephaestus's kids, they weren't going to settle for a few lame red-white-and-blue explosions. They'd anchored a barge offshore and loaded it with rockets the size of Patriot missiles. They would be sequenced so tightly they'd look like frames of animation across the sky. The finale was supposed to be a couple of hundred-foot tall Spartan warriors who would crackle to life above the ocean, fight a battle, and then explode into a million colors.

Grover came to the three goddesses as they were just leaving the Big House to go watch the display to say goodbye. He was dressed in his usual jeans and T-shirt and sneakers, but in the last few weeks he'd started to look older, almost high-school age. His goatee had gotten thicker. He'd put on weight. His horns had grown at least an inch, so he now had to wear his Rasta cap all the time to pass as human.

"I'm about to head off." He said. "I just came to say…well, you know."

Jay went up to hug him first letting it linger for a few seconds before pulling back.

"You'll be fine!" Jay said sounding overly enthusiastic but could see a water glaze in her eyes. "Make sure you contact us once in a while, okay?"

When Grover nodded, also looking like he had something in his eye, she stepped back and Alex took her place.

"Make sure you come back to us in one piece or so help me I will find a way to bring you back just so I can kill you myself for being an idiot." She mumbled when hugging him.

Grover let out a chuckle. "I'll miss you too Alex."

With a satisfied nod Alex pulled away and stepped back. Grover turned to Selean and held out his arms.

"Got two down, can I get a third?"

Selean rolled her eyes but smiled to let him know she wasn't really annoyed. She hugged him tightly for a few moments. When she pulled back she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"A blessing." Selean said holding up a finger at the blushing satyr. "I know you'll find him. We all know it."

Grover just grinned back.

Fireworks exploded to life overhead: Hercules killing the Nemean lion, Artemis chasing the boar, George Washington (who was a son of Athena) crossing the Delaware. The three goddesses watched from their spot on the hill, Jay laying in the grass with her head resting in Selean's lap, Alex sitting closely next to Selean's side, shoulders touching, Selean petting a content Catcher gently through his feathers.

Together like they always are.

Like they are determined to always be.

The last night of the summer session came all too quickly.

The campers had one last meal together. They burned part of their dinner for the gods. At the bonfire, the senior counselors awarded the end-of-summer beads. The design with pitch black, with a sea-green trident shimmering in the center.

"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced. "This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God at this camp, and the quest he undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!"

The entire camp got to their feet and cheered. Even Are's cabin felt obliged to stand. Athena's cabin steered Annabeth to the front so she could share in the applause with Percy who was too red in the face even with the firelight.

The next morning majority of the campers were packing and cleaning, getting ready for the final inspection. Since Selean always makes her cabin clean the day before, most of them were just finishing up packing, some of them have already left. Selean would, of course, stay along with Alex and Jay, though they might once in a while journey and maybe visit some of the family. She knew that Annabeth had decided to go back home to her dad, which was very admirable because the two didn't leave on a good note what with her step-mom and her two kids. Percy had yet to make a decision but that will be taken care of since the choice has to be made by 12pm or the cleaning harpies will get him.

Selean took a walk through the cabins in case any of the campers needed help with moving and packing. She wasn't expecting seeing Alex and Jay till lunch, the two always like to sleep in during the last day because they feel like they deserved it for putting up with their siblings for the whole summer.

Selean soon spotted Luke, who seemed to be heading towards the training grounds.

"Luke." She called out as she started to jog towards him to catch up.

He turned and upon seeing her he grinned, stopping so she could catch up faster. When she did she looped her arm in his, Luke automatically finishing the loop, placing his other hand on her forearm, and made him start walking again.

"So are you ready for another year with being my pupil again? Think you can keep up this year?" she asked seriously but let the grin linger to signal that she was teasing.

Luke heaved out a sigh and stopped. They stood in front of training grounds but didn't let go of each other.

Selean looked at him curiously when he didn't meet her gaze and didn't speak for a few moments.

"Can I ask you a question Selean?" Luke said still not looking at her.

"Of course." She replied immediately her curiosity spiking.

"Will you…" he paused seeming to be having trouble with speaking. "Will you always see me as your brother? Love me as your brother?"

"Why? You're not going to ask me to marry you and confess you undying love for me are you?" she teased. "I'm pretty sure you'll have to explain that to Jay, because she'll flip!"

Luke finally looked at her then and she saw the seriousness in his features.

"I've decided to leave this year." He explained. "And I was wondering if I will still have you're love and your care as your brother. Even if some things I do are disagreeable with you."

Confused she answered, "Yes, of course you will. Why would you even ask such a thing?"

She paused, waiting for him to reply. When he didn't look like he was going to she spoke again, bring her hands to cup his face and meeting his eyes.

"You will always have my love, you are my brother. You and Annabeth—" he seem to wince at the mention of Annabeth but Selean paid no mind to it. "are very dear to me and I love you two very much."

Luke didn't appear to be reassured so Selean decided to break the tension that had surrounded them and pinched his cheeks hard.

Luke jerked back out of her grip, eyes startled and slightly pained. He brought one of his hands to rub her cheek and proceeded to scowl at Selean. She raised her arms in surrender.

"Hey this was getting way to tense for me and you looked like you could've use a good pinch to bring you out of whatever got you slumped."

Luke sighed, letting his hand drop. "Yeah you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm your big sister and the big sister is always right." Selean declared firmly getting a chuckle out of Luke.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." He replied back teasingly and Selean turned away with a huff, crossing her arms across her chest.

She felt him come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I am going to miss being here with you this year." Luke told her from his spot on top of Selean's head.

Selean chuckled. "It's only till next summer. You'll be coming back then, right?"

When Luke didn't immediately answer, Selean turned in his embrace and looked at him with a frown.

"You _are _coming back, aren't you?"

Just then Selean heard her name and turned to see some of Athena's campers coming towards them waving. The two half-sibling stepped back from each other and waited till the campers got to them.

"Some of the campers need help taking their luggage down to the shuttle bus. Could you help us?"

Selean nodded and began walking with them before pausing and turning back to Luke.

"You didn't answer my question."

Luke just smiled, the scar on his face and the lighting outside making his face look sinister at the moment.

Selean, Alex, and Jay were all sitting on the bed opposite of Percy's, who was lying in it unconscious propped up in the sickroom of the Big House, his right hand bandaged like a club. Annabeth sat next to him, holding a nectar glass which she would try to make Percy drink once in a while and dabbing a washcloth on his forehead. Argus standing guard in the corner. Chiron was sitting near the foot of Percy's bed in human form, his lower half was magically compacted into the wheelchair, his upper half dressed in a coat and tie. He looked weary and pale, but they probably all looked a little pale.

They had found him being dragged by a couple nymphs, looking just about ready to be taken to Hades when they were finally able to get to Chiron, who had instantly started healing him. He was barely able to get all the poison, for what they later learn was from a pit scorpion, and now everyone was waiting for Percy to wake up to tell them what happened.

When he finally did, his eyes landed on Annabeth and first thing he says is, "Here we are again."

"You idiot." Anna replied with heat. "You were green and turning gray when we found you. If it weren't for Chiron's healing…"

"Now, now." Chiron cut in. "Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit." He said to Annabeth before turning fully towards Percy. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my insides have been frozen, then microwaved."

"Apt, considering that was pit scorpion venom. Now you must tell me, if you can, exactly what happened."

Between sips of nectar he got from Annabeth, Percy told them.

The room was quiet for a long time.

"I can't believe that Luke…" Annabeth's voice faltered. Her expression turned angry and sad. "Yes. Yes, I can believe it. May the gods curse him…He was never the same after his quest."

"This must be reported to Olympus," Chiron murmured. "I will go at once."

"Luke is out there right now," Percy said. "I have to go after him."

Chiron shook his head. "No, Percy. The gods—"

"Won't even _talk_ about Kronos," Percy snapped. "Zeus declared the matter closed!"

"You are not ready." Selean said icily tone like steel, speaking for the first time. She met Percy's eyes firmly and he saw the fire and ice clashing within the purple depths. "You go after him now and he will kill you in a matter of seconds if not less than that."

Percy held those eyes for a few moments before turning to Chiron. "Chiron…your prophecy from the Oracle…it was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it? And Annabeth?"

Chiron glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Percy, it isn't my place—"

"You've been ordered not to talk to me about it, haven't you?"

Chiron eyes were sympathetic, but said. "You will be a great hero, child. I will do my best to prepare you. But if I'm right about the path ahead of you…"

Thunder boomed overhead, rattling the windows.

"All right!" Chiron shouted. "Fine!"

He sighed in frustration. "The gods have their reasons, Percy. Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."

"We can't just sit back and do nothing." Percy said.

"We will not sit back." Alex answered.

"But you must be careful." Jay continued.

"Kronos wants you to come unraveled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fear and anger. Do not give him what he wants." Selean added.

"Train patiently. Your time will come." Chiron finished.

"Assuming I live that long. " Percy grumbled.

Chiron place his hand on his ankle. "You'll have to trust me, Percy. You will live. But first you must decide your path for the coming year. I cannot tell you the right choice…" He pause looking as if he wants to tell him what it should be but refrains. "But you must decide whether to stay at Camp Half-Blood year round, or return to the mortal world for seventh grade and be a summer camper. Think on that. When I get back from Olympus, you must tell me your decision."

"How are you feeling?" Selean asked Jay from behind her.

After the meeting with Percy Jay had run off to one of her hangout spots that only Selean and Alex know about. The two decided to give her some space for few hours and went their own separate ways as well. Catcher had instantly curled up on Selean's shoulder when she called him, the bird sensing his partner's inner turmoil. The two of them sitting in one of the trees near the river, doing nothing for those few hours.

When she felt like she had enough time to sulk she stood up and went to find Jay, easily finding her also near the river but tossing small pebbles into it as she crouch near the edge. It was dusk. The campers who were leaving for the year already gone, beyond the woods and strawberry fields, the Long Island Sound glittered in the last light of the sun.

Jay turned towards her as she sat down next to her, letting Catcher hop off her shoulder so that he could get water.

"How are you not more upset then me?" Jay asked, her voice shaking. "I'm just the girlfriend but you were his sister."

"Are." Selean replied, watching Jay throw another pebble into the river seeing it splash and make a ripple. "I'm still his sister. And I don't know how much you are upset but I am too. Just better at hiding it and not let it cloud my mine for too long."

Jay shuffled closer till she was able to nudge herself into Selean's side. They stayed like that for neither knew how long, just watching the river in the quiet.

"So I must admit though, that was not really a nice way to get dumped." Jay whispered after a while.

Selean chuckled.

"I'm sure he still loves you very much. He's just confused and angry right now. I know he probably feels really bitter after years of holding it all in but…" Selean slowly leaned back so that Jay didn't fall over.

Meeting eyes, Selean asked. "Would you like to help me to see if we could bring him back to us?"

Jay's eyes immediately starting tearing up, she blinked and silver tears slipped down her cheeks though she had a smile on her lips.

"Yes," she whispered softly her voice slightly cracking.

The two stayed next to the river peacefully, soon being joined by Alex who took up Selean's other side while Catcher settled into Selean's lap. The three goddesses ended up falling asleep on that river's edge, laying side by side. And if that next morning they went to Chiron to tell him they were going on a journey…

Well then Chiron would have just smiled and wished them luck.

**Oh my gosh I'M DONE! Finally right!?**

**Okay I'll get started on the second book when I can but don't expect it for a while. I plan on writing and finishing it before putting it up that way you lovely fans won't have to through irregular long gaps of updates. I'll still post them chapter by chapter but it'll be a regular schedule thing. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and will continue to do so. **

**Goodbye for now! R&R!**


End file.
